The Revenge of a General
by Jacksonluver101
Summary: Percy has lost everything, thanks to power. His father killed his parent, disowned him and his girlfriend left him just for Mark. But he bids his time, and Chaos admires it. What happens when Percy becomes Chaos' General? Read to find out! PERLIA!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this idea just came to me and i'm a bit unsure about it so tell me what you think. I promise you the next chapter will be MUCH more interessting! K well, R&R Thx lots love you guys! **

**xoxoxoxoxo  
**

**Jacksonluver101  
**

**Disclaimer; I do not own PJO or HoO although i wish i did! :(  
**

* * *

**Percy**

* * *

Athena warned me, long ago when I was too naïve to take her advice seriously. I've been naïve the entire time, until today; I realized my doubting her advice tore my heart out. Loyalty doesn't get you anywhere.

*Flashback*

There we all stood, me, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel and my new little brother, half-brother, Mark. Frank died before we left for the quest to defeat the giants so we needed someone else to come, that person being Mark. We stood in the throne room to the gods after defeating the giants; I had been there so often I could have drawn it with my eyes shut tight.

"Brother," My dad, Poseidon, bellowed silencing all the talking, "I believe my son has accomplished much and deserves a much larger prize. The first thought that crossed my mind was, _Again? Their offering it to me again?_ So I stood there ready to turn down godhood when my father said something that caught me off guard.

"Mark, we offer you godhood for your courageous defeat of the giants. You would become my royal adviser and the new camp director at camp… not to mention my favorite son." I was so shocked I nearly fell over but I somehow managed to keep my emotions covered; at least I still had Annabeth.

Mark walked forward with a smug look on his face, and right before he answered he turned toward Annabeth, MY Annabeth, and winked. When I looked back at her she was smiling and she… blew a kiss to him. That was too much to take; as soon as Mark agreed to become a god we were dismissed, I jumped off of Olympus down to earth. Blackjack must have been around since I suddenly found myself on the back of my black pegasi.

_Yo Boss, you okay? You look rough. Is there somebody I gotta teach a lesson? _I shook my head and told Blackjack to drop me off on at my mom's apartment. Hesitantly he did what I asked; my mom would make everything okay with a blue cookie and a nice hug that always took away my fears and troubles. But as I entered I wished I had never come. I took a step inside and the place looked worse than Hell; I would know. The couches were torn apart, the pictures were broken and on the ground. But the worst of all was the kitchen. There, on the floor were the corps' of my mother and step-father. A letter sat beside, from my dad.

_Percy,_

_So if you're reading this you must know I paid a visit to Sally today. Your mother was such a soft woman, it was hard for her to change her opinion about me, but I managed. She was getting in the way, I knew you would come to talk to her about your problems and she would come and confront me. So I put an end to a problem that hasn't even started. Your welcome son,_

_Love,_

_Poseidon._

With this I screamed as the letter itself turned into a sea breeze. I stood there and stared at my mother's corps for what felt an eternity, but when I finally managed to tear my sight away I was surprised by what I felt; emotionless. I was neither angry, sad or hurt. So I walked out and set off thinking about my day and what had happened when I started laughing hysterically; They were going to pay but I was in no rush let them think I am dead, let them think I don't understand. One day they'll regret it; after all I have done, I know the god's weaknesses the best and I am yet to be their most feared enemy!

* * *

**Okay so what do you think? I'm sorry if you don't like it but it get's better so just keep on reading! Luv ya guys!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
**

**Sincerely,  
**

**Jacksonluver101  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey every one, k so tell me what you think oh and i repeat this is a PERLIA story! Sorry for thos Percabeth lovers, if you want a Percabeth check out my Mark of Athena, by none other than me!**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

* * *

The gods argued about stupid things like usual. This was what was referred to as an Olympian Council Meeting. Hephaestus accused Hera of being a bad mother, Zeus accused Poseidon of trying to steal the throne, Artemis and Apollo were arguing about who was better at archery and so on. Suddenly a tear in in the dimension opened and out stepped a tall man with a robe that seemed to be fabricated from the universe itself and he had long white hair. The man stood there silently in amusement, marveling at how such beings incapable of solving problem amongst themselves would be able to run the world.

It was Hestia who first noticed the man, and who silenced the Olympians, however it was Hades who was the first to recognize the man. Hades stood immediately and bowed, knowing well the man could easily destroy anyone in the room with a wave of his hand.

"L-Lord Chaos… what a unexpected surprise." Hades said. Zeus' eyes enlarged immensely with realization about who it is. Athena was the next to speak, but not at all out of wisdom but simply out of pride;

"What are you doing here? We were having a meeting. It was inconsiderate to interrupt the us gods." She stated matter of factually. But Chaos only laughed, "Very well I'll make my visit as brief as possible; I have decided to, how do I put it, remove your positions as rulers of Olympus. Yes that sounds right, and put it under the ruling of someone I trust to do a better job.

The gods started with their mouths open. The silence in the room was more like a nuclear bomb, a bomb that Zeus decided to detonate. "What do you mean? We are very capable to manage the world!" Chaos simply laughed, "How do you expect me to believe that people that cannot sort out personal matters are able sort out the problems of others? What I walked in on is just another reason I have to take it away."

Suddenly Apollo stood up, "Well you'll have to fight us for it first! We are NOT going down without a fight!" Chaos nodded as if dreading the gods would say that, finally he sighed and continued,

"Tomorrow night I will send my army to take Olympus," Athena opened her mouth to ask a question but Chaos simply raised his hand to silence her, "If you must know Athena, my army consists of, no not monsters, simply beings of my creation. Each one could easily defeat three Titans and still have energy enough to defeat Zeus."

Right before Chaos was about to turn around, Artemis spoke up, "Who would be taking our place Lord Chaos?" Chaos smiled and stepped to the side, "My General of course, he could easily destroy Gaea, the Titans and me with still Energy to defeat all of you. He could also destroy all the giants without the help of any God!" The gods all drew their attention to a figure standing beside Lord Chaos. The gods were all too shocked with Lord Chaos to notice the other presence.

"Well who is he?" Dionysus exclaimed. Chaos smirked, and spoke in a sad tone. " He is by far the most powerful, humble and strong demi-god in all history." Poseidon laughed, "Mark would never, NEVER, join you!"

The comment angered the figure and right as he was about to talk, Chaos simply told him to calm down. Slowly he turned to Poseidon with none of the previous kindness on his face, "If you think it is mark I talk about, than you are indeed a fool. Granted the child is yours but, you all have disowned him. You talk about him like he was a failure. In other words, my _General_ has a grudge to settle over you."

Fear struck across their face as they started to one by one realize who it was. Chaos nodded to the figure and motioned for it to take off its hood. Slowly, the figure did as commanded only to reveal sea green eyes and black shaggy hair; the savior of Olympus.

"I'm not so pathetic now am I? No, now I'm worthy because Lord Chaos thinks so. I am General Perseus and I plan to rule better than you ever did!"

Artemis blinked in confusion as Poseidon paled, "Percy, what did we ever do to you?" Percy almost started rolling on the floor laughing… almost. "Well, other than saying I didn't do anything, replacing me with Mark, having my girlfriend leave me FOR Mark and disowning me? Well I could have dealt with all those; over time they would have healed, but it just so happened that you all thought that wasn't enough for the ex-savior of Olympus so _Poseidon_," Percy said his dad's name with venom dripping off every word, "just had to go and KILL my MOM!" Perseus yelled across the throne room. The power from his voice scaring even Ares. Chaos gently rested a hand upon Percy's shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Well I thought it would have been _considerate,_" Chaos said, mocking Athena, "to warn you all about our invasion. General Perseus here wanted to surprise you, but since we already had the upper hand we thought it would only be fair." With that Chaos disappeared and all the gods turned their attention to Poseidon.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Zeus bellowed, "YOU DO REALIZE YOU JUST SEALED OUR FATE?" Zeus started hyperventilating and Apollo made a paper bag appear out of thin air and handed it to Zeus. With Zeus busy breathing into the bag, Athena took up the lecture.

"WE DECIDED TO SEE HOW HARD WE COULD PUSH HIM BEFORE HE WOULD BREAK… NOT BREAK HIM!" Poseidon simply shrugged, "He didn't really matter to me that much anymore. Besides, it doesn't matter what Chaos says Mark is the strongest Hero of all time! You would have to be blind not to see that." Hestia looked up from her hearth, with a look of sadness in her eyes.

"I am afraid it is you, brother, who is blind. Ever since you killed that giant with Mark by your side you have continuously ranted about how strong he was. We just nodded and agreed with you hoping one day you would see what it was you have been saying. Your change in character and you ever growing ego, has set our fate in stone." Hestia looked back upon her hearth, when suddenly she came up with an Idea.

"Aphrodite, may I speak with you for a moment?"

* * *

**oooooo, cliffhanger, duh duh duhhhhhh! Anywho, what do yall think... pretty good, okay, bad? TELL ME!**

**Me: You know Poseidon is such a JERK!  
**

**Poseidon: HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO A GOD THAT WAY! I WILL BLAST YOU INTO A PUDDLE OF SALT WATER!  
**

**Me: ooooo, SCARY! I bet Percy would save me, wouldn't ya Perce?  
**

**Percy: Well...  
**

**Me: Oh Come On! I'm making you fall in love with Thalia, it's the least you could do!  
**

**Percy: But that's what i'm afraid of... Thalia!  
**

**Thalia: You got a problem she's setting us up Kelp-for-Brains?  
**

**Percy: *Gulp* Don't forget to review Jacksonluver101's story, please say something nice about Thalia!  
**

**Thalia: That's your name Jacksonluver101? You got a thing for my boyfriend?  
**

**Me: He's not your boyfriend yet, and hey can you blame me he is, *sssss* Smoking hot!  
**

**Thalia: oh, your gonna get it!  
**

**(Hits me with a chair i pass out)  
**

**Percy: Please!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry most of them will be third person Pov! :(**

**Anyway, i have sad news! :(  
**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own PJO or HoO... Sadly! :(  
**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"Are you sure you can do this Hecate?" Hestia asked nervously. If Hecate couldn't do this then the gods had no chance. This was a big risk; it could even fade out Hecate if they weren't careful. Of course Artemis didn't really care about fading or disrupting Hecate concentration, she just didn't want the plan to work.

"No she can't, we shouldn't push her. We have defeated the Titans and Gaea and the Giants, we can do this." Hestia simply shook her head in disappointment at Artemis. "Artemis, dear, if you haven't noticed during those wars WE had Percy; he wasn't against us! Besides you heard what Chaos said, he could take down all of those forces, in addition to Chaos and us." Artemis sighed in defeat, "But do not think for one second I agree with this… AT ALL!"

Artemis snapped her fingers and suddenly, the key to the entire plan showed up. "Mrs. Grace," Hecate said straining already with sweat already beading down her face. With the use of Thalia's last name, she flinched. Hecate unaware continued, the strain obvious in her voice, "Please step this way, I believe Lady Artemis has warned you of the threat?" Thalia nodded her head slowly, "Good, well we have decided not to tell you who the threat is since it might upset you and you would refuse to go. All you must know is that you need to help. This person has had all the good removed."

Thalia suddenly spoke up, "By whom?" Hestia looked Thalia strait in the eyes and spoke the sad truth, "The one's he loved most!"

Suddenly Hecate yelled out in pain, "He can sense it, quick you must hurry he will try to close it soon!" As quick as a hunter, Thalia grabbed her bag of stuff and leapt through the tear in the dimension. She found herself somewhere she knew would be out of her world. The feeling off passing though dimensions hit her hard and she felt the strange feeling of her soul leaving her body. The feeling was cool, but it left her with absolutely no energy left so she just crumpled to the ground.

She lay there helpless even when she heard footsteps coming towards her and for the first time she seemed to notice her surroundings; she lay on what seemed to be a stone pathway through a beautiful garden with many beautiful flowers and fruits. One of the flowers she recognized almost immediately was moon lace. She knew what it was because Percy had one in his window sill back in New York.

*Flashback*

"_Isn't it beautiful?" Percy asked showing her the moon lace. Thalia smiled at its beauty, "Sure is Kelp-for-Brains, sure is… where did you get it?" Percy's smile immediately and she saw sadness and longing replace it. It took him several minutes to answer but when he did there were tears in his eyes, this shocked Thalia since no one has ever seen Percy cry._

"_Did Annabeth ever tell you about when they thought I was dead, Thals?" Thalia nodded her head, Annabeth always told her how she cried herself to sleep almost every night. "Well, after I blew up the mountain I was carried to… O-Ogygia." Suddenly a tear broke the surface and made its way down his face. Thalia pulled him into a hug wanting him to feel better. "Where is that?" Thalia asked softly. _

_Percy looked up into her eyes and she felt a longing to kiss him. 'Snap out of it,' she thought, 'He obviously has feelings for Annabeth!' Then Percy answered, "Calypso's Island, I could have stayed but… but I knew that you all needed my help back home!" 'And for Calypso!' I finished my thought._

_As if by sudden impulse, Percy leaned in and kissed Thalia. But Thalia didn't try to pull away, instead she felt his arms come around her and she let herself go limb. Then, just as fast as it had started, Percy pulled away, "Oh my Gods Thalia, I'm sorry I didn't mean to I…" Then Thalia just started laughing, still in his arms she slowly pulled back. She looked into his face and saw it was red, possibly redder than her own. "It's okay Kelp-for-Brains, I know your Annabeth Seaweed Brain!" On the outside, Thalia seemed confident but if you looked deeper you would easily see that it hurt her to say that and to pretend that it was nothing but she couldn't let Percy see it. However it only really made him blush more, so they headed out to his moms vehicle. _**(If you're wondering, this was before they left to get Nico and Bianca. Percy's mom was going to drive Annabeth, Percy and Thalia to help Grover but they still had to pick up Annabeth.)**

*End of Flashback*

The memory made Thalia smile, and she could still feel his lips against hers. The sound of footsteps were sounding closer, but Thalia still couldn't move so she just laid there helpless to come face to face with the monster seeking to destroy her home, so she braced herself for the worst. But what she found, she hadn't braced herself for.

"It will be fun, they'll be all scared and… Oh my Gods!" The familiar voice suddenly exclaimed and started to pick up a faster pace. As he reached her, she was just slipping into unconsciousness. The last thing she saw or heard was sea green eyes shaggy hair, and a panicked "Thalia? What are you doing here? Thalia? Thalia!"

* * *

**Me: You kissed Percy? How did this happen?**

**Percy: You promised not to say anything! :(  
**

**Thalia: I didn't tell anyone She's just telepathic! A stalker!  
**

**Me: We can talk about my amazing stalking talents after you answer, you guys kissed?  
**

**Percy/Thalia: Yeah!  
**

**Me: So that leads us to my other question... How did this happen?  
**

**Thalia: I don't know, ask Percy he's the one who kissed me remember?  
**

**Me: Percy?  
**

**Percy: I don't know it just sort of happened!  
**

**Me: Okay, well then enough kissy talk, i have something to say...  
**

**Thalia: Read and Review People! And be nice; to me that is, but all constructive criticism to the author is appreciated!  
**

**Me: Yeah what the Goth Chick said!  
**

**Thalia: You wanna go again girly?  
**

**Percy: Help me!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**K, this is a major Perlia chapter... real mushy any way hope you like it! And i know it is sort of lamely writen so yeah. R&R**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

* * *

Thalia woke up in a large room much to her taste; the walls were black and silver, as if representing her favorite color and the hunter's signature color, with a few posters of Greenday, her favorite band. She sat up slowly, aware of the aching in her head, and noticed someone beside her bed. Thalia's heart skipped a beat as she noticed that the person had black shaggy hair and was much tanned. Thalia was ready to bet her life that if those eyes were to open, they would be sea green. _Eyes that held so much love and loyalty! _She thought.

Suddenly, the person stirred and his eyes snapped open, but just like Hecate had said, everything Percy used to hold in his eyes was gone. Thalia felt like crying; what could have been so bad to take away the good out of Percy? But the pity and sadness that had been weighing down her chest changed into anger.

"Perseus Jackson! What the Hell do you think you're doing? And you're okay with destroying our home?" Thalia demanded. Percy had no emotion in his eyes until she spoke, but as soon as the words left her mouth all that there was to see was pure Fury.

"YOUR home, Thalia! No one wants me there! Did they even bother telling you WHY I left?" Now Thalia was speechless; never had Percy Jackson, the Savior of Olympus, talked that way to anyone! Then she did something she had done many times before; she slapped him! If Percy's eyes could hold any more anger they did. Slowly, he raised his hand and right when Thalia finally understood what he was planning to do, Percy was about to strike, a man in a long robe decorated with stars, suns and planets appeared, grabbing Percy's raised hand.

The man had long white hair and managed to look young and wise at the same time. Thalia was stranded mute with the power of the man. Slowly he smiled and turned towards Percy and spoke in a hypnotizing silk like voice.

"Percy, we do not hit guests… especially not lovely young ladies!" Percy let his head down, but not in shame. When he looked back up he answered, "Yes Lord Chaos," And with that he left the room, leaving Thalia alone with the tall man.

Lord Chaos turned back to Thalia and smiled apologetically, "Hello dear! I assume it was Hecate who sent you here?" Thalia was stunned but was still capable of nodding in response. "Yes, I could tell. You see no portals are allowed to enter my domain without my allowing it. When I first felt her trying to gain access I was wary, but I have seen Percy lately and I realized if he is to rule like this it will be the end of the world. So I allowed them to throw whatever it was they thought would help."

"Sir, Lord Chaos… what happened to Percy? I mean… that's not him! I never thought it would be possible to take the good away from Percy." Chaos simply sighed and nodded, "Of course I will tell you what happened, my dear but it is a heart aching story!"

So Chaos told Thalia about how after being disowned Percy ran away, and Chaos watched over him for months, which was actually millions of years in his home dimension, just to make sure he was what Chaos wanted. Finally after a long while of struggling on Percy's side, Chaos finally made a decision!

*_Flashback*_

_Percy sat in the creek trying to regain some energy, but it wasn't working; he didn't have any energy left to withdraw. So he sat there, a helpless meal to any monster or creature that was to walk by but his will to survive had dwindled and he felt he couldn't care less. Percy felt something off to his right, but it wasn't a monster or a presence at all… no it was more like power, he felt the power radiating off of a source. He took all his concentration and stood up just in time to see his dimension tear and a tall form step out. Immediately Percy bowed knowing this was the source of the power. The man gave a hearty laugh, and then took on a serious expression. "Perseus Jackson, I have watched you for longer than you could imagine and I wish for you to be part of my plan to remove the throne from the Olympians." The smirk that crossed Percy's face scared Chaos since it was truly sinister but he pushed the thought away and began explaining his plan. _

"_I, Perseus Jackson, pledge to make the world better place and to help you take the world from the hands of the Olympians. I swear on Chaos," When he said Chaos' name he looked up with an evil smile on his face, "And the river Styx to do so."_

_*End of Flashback*_

_Poor Percy,_ Thalia thought. When Chaos finished his story he let Thalia think it over a bit before offering her his arm and she took it as he led her to Percy out in the hallway. When Thalia saw Percy she charged into his arms, and she didn't realize she was sobbing until she felt the fabric underneath her skin dampen. She pulled away, slightly embarrassed as she wiped at her running mascara.

"I'm so sorry Percy, I had no idea… I-I don't even have anything to say. Nothing will help fix what I did!" Thalia found herself crying once again, but instead of answering he pulled her into a hug and it was her shirt this time soaking moisture.

Thalia sat under the large Pine tree her and Percy had planted the day she first arrived. While it had been almost only a day on earth, time passed faster up here so she had been there for about a whole year. The changes began taking place almost immediately upon her arrival; Percy said, if possible, she seemed more there, harder not to notice. Her hair had grown quite a bit so that it reached the lower part of her back, and her blue eyes seemed softer, calmer but more deadly. Suddenly a figure stood in front of her and Thalia smirked, opening her eyes knowing very well who the intruder was.

"Hey Thals," Percy stood in front of her with his hand behind his back. Thalia would usually have been suspicious but like usual she was caught up in his looks. Percy had on a green plaid shirt loosely buttoned with a white t-shirt underneath and black jeans. He looked nice and casual, and it caught her breathless. But when Percy brought out his hand from behind his back she almost passed out from lack of Oxygen.

There, in the palm of his hand was a moon lace, but not just any normal flower it seemed to be genetically altered; the stem of the flower was silver, including the leaves and the flower part was Black. Thalia gently took the flower from Percy's hand, as he went and took a seat beside her. Slowly, he leaned in and whispered, "Smell it," Percy's breath tickled the back of Thalia's neck but she did as she was told. The scent hit her like a brick wall, but once she realized what the smell was it was like landing in a soft meadow.

The flower smelled like a fresh sea breeze; clean and salty, it smelled like Percy and she loved it! Thalia turned back towards Percy to thank him, but instead she found him asleep on his back. Thalia sighed at the sight of him, and she made a decision. She laid her head on Percy's chest so that she laid beside him with the flower in her tight grip. Then Percy's hand moved as it started playing with her long hair, and he simply started singing to her.

Thalia loved it when Percy sang, it reminded her of a fallen angel; graceful and beautiful, but with danger and sorrow. In other words it was beautiful and melodic. After a while, Percy sat up and Thalia shifted her position so her head was still in his lap.

"Thalia, It won't be very long until the war." Thalia simply nodded, she had been counting down the days for the war for quite a while. She feared fighting her family, her home. But she knew she had never been this happy ever and she didn't want it to end. Besides Percy said that anyone that does not fight against him in the war will not die.

"Thalia, I won't be able to run the world… not by myself!" Thalia sat up and looked Percy strait in the eyes, "Percy of course you can… you could do a better job than the Olympians without any of their powers." Percy laughed and stood up holding out his hand for Thalia to take, and she did.

Once they were both standing, Percy knelt down on one knee. "Thalia, without you I would make unwise and rash decisions, before you came along I was ready to kill all those who hurt me. I would do a horrible job at ruling the world without you at my side; Thalia, will you be my Queen of Olympus?" Percy pulled out a case within sat a green and black swirl ring with a silver moon in the middle.

Thalia was too stunned to talk, and she didn't answer until she noticed Percy getting antsy, still on one knee. Starting slowly, Thalia started nodding then finally gave a squeal, "Yes Kelp-for-Brains… yes I will be your Queen of Olympus. Percy stood standing with a smile plastered on his face and he kissed her, pulling back only for one second to say, "You know, you're the first girl I ever kissed!" Thalia, confused, pulled away and asked, "But what about Annabeth, I'm sure you kissed her plenty of times!" Percy shrugged, "Sure, but none of them were my first kiss!" Thalia suddenly seemed to understand what he was saying and blushed, but he didn't seem to notice.

Their kiss was interrupted when they heard a very unhappy thunder and lightning down by earth, "Well it looks like your dad heard the new that his daughters engaged!" Percy smiled mischievously, but Thalia was just worried, "I don't know, I know he won't like who it is!"

"Aw, don't worry; Your dad will love having the enemy as a son-in-law!"

* * *

**K, so i have sad news... i can only keep up two books;**

**My Version of the Mark of Athena  
**

**Perseus Jackson; A God  
**

**or  
**

**The Revenge of a General  
**

**you vote and the vote ends on Monday!  
**

**Me: That is sooo sweet! I am such a hopeless romantic!  
**

**Thalia: Yeah no kidding Aphrodite must really hate you!  
**

**Me: Yeah, i know right, i mean you get Percy and i'm stuck crying at the proposal... CURSE YOU APHRODITE!  
**

**Percy: I can't believe i didn't get beaten to pulp! It's a miracle!  
**

**Thalia: Just because we're engaged doesn't mean i can't beat the crap out of you!  
**

**Me: Oh My Gods... the wedding, i have to start planning that SOON!  
**

**Thalia: It's MY wedding! I should be the one planning it!  
**

**Me: Yeah well i'm the Author, and i believe the groom has one more thing ot say?  
**

**Percy: huh? oh yeah, Read and Review, don't you think my proposal was sweet, yes, no, kinda?  
**

**Thalia: You have to be more up front and direct,  
**

**(Speaks over Thalia talking to Percy)  
**

**Me: Don't forget the Poll! I love you faithful Fans! :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**K so yeah here is my next chapter! Sorry if i get suddenly delayed, i have lots of homework... CURSE YOU MATH!**

* * *

**Annabeth**

* * *

Yeah, I guess I was a little selfish when I cheated on Percy but can you blame me? Mark has power, and my mother approves, so that's all that really matters right? I thought so, I thought I could never be happy with Percy, that my mother would never approve since he didn't have enough power, but the day we received the news, I was shocked to say the least.

*_Flashback*_

"_Annabeth… babe! Where have you been, I been searchin' for ya everywhere!" Mark grabbed me around the waist. We had been dating for around six months, ever since Percy left but I still wasn't used to the way he tossed me around… 'Percy would never touch me like that' I thought, than I chided myself. I tended to think about Percy a lot when Mark was around and compare the two._

"_Hey Mark, I was just practicing my knife fighting! Want to duel?" I asked with a hint of Flirtation to my voice. Mark just shook his head in disapproval, and took the knife from my hands. "Now why would I want to do that? I could hurt you, and hurt girlfriends are hard to…" _

"_Now Mark, is that anyway to talk to a lady? Especially my daughter?" I looked over Marks shoulder to see my Mom, Athena leaning on the door frame. _

"_Lady Athena, surely you've loved someone?" Athena simply shook her head, and returned her focus to me. "There is a gathering at the big house. The Olympians have a… announcement to make!" Then my mother vanished, leaving behind the feathers of an owl and the smell of olives._

_I turned to Mark, "Is it just me or is she more," _

"_Bitchy?" Mark interrupted,_

"_I was going to say stressed." I said looking at him with a hint of guilt. I did love him, I think, but he was really rude to the gods. When he became a god, he had been given telepathy and he used it a lot to spy on my thoughts._

"_I'm a god, so it's not like they can punish me for saying things like that!" I punched him hard in the shoulder, "You know I hate it when you spy on my thoughts!" I yelled and stormed out of there, I always seemed to be more touchy around Mark. My friends said I was nicer around Percy, more relaxed and it had been so long I wondered what it felt like to be relaxed. _

_Finally I reached the big house and went to the war council room, which was more like a recreational room with a ping pong court as a table. I took my seat to find that everyone was already here, and I blushed; I hated being late, it meant inaccuracy of time which meant NOT. BEING. WISE!_

"_We have terrible news everyone; Olympus will be attacked tomorrow morning!" The room became eerily silent and creepy until Lou Ellen spoke up, "Um, who is attacking?" _

_Hestia walked forward and almost the entire room gasped; Hestia was none violent so to find her in a war council room was extremely rare. "He is the chosen of Chaos, the most powerful demi-god of all time!" Suddenly Mark popped in, "Someone call?" Hestia sighed at the seriousness Mark had in his tone, like she couldn't believe he believed it himself._

"_Well, Mark isn't attacking this place so you must be wrong!" I said, I mean come on. He is the most powerful demi-god of all time, I he wasn't why would they have offered him immortality? Poseidon sat up strait in his chair, "That's what I said! But nope, apparently my other __**son**__ is stronger, and he seeks revenge!" I gasped._

_Hestia sent a glare towards Poseidon and continued, "Most of you have probably guessed, Percy Jackson is Chaos' personal General and once he defeats us he will rule in our place. Sadly, some of us were not smart and declared war before backing down," Hestia looked quickly in Apollo's direction before continuing on, "So we have sent out a little plan in how to make sure this world stays safe. We stand no chance in winning against Percy so our best hope is to make sure that the world is safe while we are gone!"_

"_Mom, you couldn't think of a better plan than that? You're the goddess of Wisdom, there has to be a better solution!" My brother Malcolm stood, furious but a more obvious statement stood on the tip of my tongue, "Percy wouldn't betray us! He would never turn on Olympus!" Hestia looked at me with a mixture of Pity and Blame. "I wish to talk to you after the council disperses; you have played a large part in the betrayal!" Everyone looked my way and I felt myself shirk down in my chair._

_*End of Flashback*_

So there we stood, in front of Olympus ready to face the monster Percy had become. I sat on the stairs of the entrance to the Empire State Building, holding hands with Mark, removing and replacing my New York Yankees cap, making me invisible every few seconds. Finally Mark had had enough,

"Come on, seriously Annabeth; do you really think this Percy brother guy of mine is stronger and better than I am?" Around this time the old Annabeth would have told him that yes I did think that, but now honestly I wasn't scared if he was stronger than Mark or not, I was scared about what he was going to do to me!

Suddenly in front of me there was a ripping sound and there appeared two figures; one was obviously a woman with long black hair and she was dressed in a black fighting gear that I could tell was stronger than armor with a kind of leathery feeling to it. She looked familiar, but the man beside her even more so; he also had shaggy black hair and he was about two inches taller than the girl with the same type of equipment only there seemed to be something in his pocket.

They looked around and noticed they were surrounded, so the man reached and pulled a pen out of his pocket. Mark started laughing, and I desperately wanted Mark to stop, not wanting the figures to notice us. Sadly they did; the man turned and uncapped the Pen and it turned into a two foot long celestial bronze sword. I drew in a wheezy breath, and exhaled one word, or more likely one name, the only thing I could think of,

"Percy?"

* * *

**Me (Bad Imitation of Annabeth's voice):Percy?**

**Annabeth: Why do you hate me so much?  
**

**Thalia: Because your a...  
**

**(Percy covered Thalia's mouth)  
**

**Percy: Your almost worst than Arion!  
**

**Me: Anyway, i don't feel like having a long conversation so Read and Review while me Percy break up this girl fight!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Forgive, Forget, Forgone**

* * *

**Thalia**

* * *

I could feel Percy tense beside me and I looked around noticing we were surrounded. Percy made a quick gesture and brought out Riptide, his long bronze celestial sword in pen form. We heard a laugh behind us that was instantly muffled; but not soon enough. My Husband turned on his heels while uncapping the pen as it grew, and grew until it was two feet long monster and half-blood nightmare; when in Percy's hands that is.

I had always thought that as soon as we saw Annabeth, Percy would turn into the monster I had changed, and unleash a load of his power at once not giving them any chance at all. But I was wrong; when we turned to see a girl with blond curly hair and startling grey eyes, one hand busy covering a boy's mouth while the other was holding onto his for dear life. The boy looked a lot like Percy on the outside, but as I looked deeper into his eyes I was just plain out offended; he seemed to be looking me up in down in sheer need I felt the need to slap the boy just like I did Percy, except I wouldn't apologize!

Then suddenly it dawned on me who the girl was when she wheezed out my love's name, "Percy?" I felt Percy tense like she caused him pain which I knew was true, but instead of him exploding it was me!

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little slut Annabeth Chase! Is this your new boyfriend; the one you left Percy for? Well, my Husband could have, and did, better!" I spat practically shaking the ground in my anger. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and looked up to see Percy's understanding, sea green eyes. Although the emotionlessness was no longer there, there was no more goofy Percy unless he was in a GREAT mood and it was just us. I thought back to the first question I asked myself when I saw the Percy Chaos had claimed; _what could have been so bad to take away the good out of Percy?_ But this time I knew the answer; it was because of _her!_

Annabeth looked like I had poked her between the eyes and I felt a victorious smirk pass across my lips. "H-Husband? Percy… you?" I nodded, still smug at the satisfaction of seeing the realization of loss pass across her face. She thought the next thing she said would allow her to look smug but it only made me laugh, "Artemis won't be very happy now will she? Her lieutenant falling in love with the enemy?"

When my laughing fit passed, I looked her dead in the eye, "Annabeth dear, the gods make, how shall I put this, sacrifices for the greater good. I, me in case you don't understand, was their plan to keep the world at peace! And frankly, I'd much rather be with Percy than be without him!" And just to prove my point I swung my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, making Annabeth stop breathing. I smiled through the kiss and heard Annabeth gasp when Percy pulled away with pure love in his eyes.

Then he spoke up just loud enough for everyone to hear, "Everyone, for those of you who are new, this is Thalia Jackson," Me and Percy got married before we left for battle, just an exchange of rings; we planned on having a real wedding afterwards. "Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis and Queen of Olympus!" If it was possible for the crowd to be more surprised, they were!

"Enough of this, they WILL NOT take Olympus! You couldn't keep a girl,_ brother;_ do you think you could keep a wife and keep her safe?" Mark looked at me hungrily and just like I thought he would react, Percy, quick as lightning, **(No Pun Intended)** put his sword at Marks throat.

"Don't you ever look at her like that _AGAIN_!" I was a bit surprised he didn't care about what Mark said but Percy felt my discomfort in the way Mark was looking at me and that was what angered him most. I smiled up at my Husband; _how did I get so lucky?_ I was suddenly broken out of my thoughts as all hell broke loose, and I know EXACTLY what that looks like.

Mark charged Percy as I charged Annabeth. Chaos had fabricated a special type of metal for the making of my sword, Βασίλισσα Ουρανού, which meant Sky Queen. It looked like Black Stygian but was gold on the inside with twice the force of celestial bronze. I smiled as our weapons clashed and Annabeth looked a bit stunned at the strength behind my sword, and how she struggled at keeping balance. I could feel Percy off to my left battling it with Mark, but I also felt that Percy wasn't trying at all and still winning. This only made my smile brighten as I decided to wait for Percy to finish off Mark before I would finish off Annabeth.

I heard Mark scream and knew that Percy had gotten him, so I slashed at Annabeth's knees making it not possible for her to rise again. Annabeth looked over and started to cry, quickly looking away. There, dead lie Mark on the ground. When I finally got Annabeth's attention she looked at me with grey eyes I fell in love with years ago when she was only small and defenseless. But Annabeth had changed; she wasn't the same girl her and Luke had found in an alley holding a hammer.

"You wouldn't kill me Thalia; I'm like your family, you don't hurt the person you love… that's just wrong!" Her last comment pushed me over the edge, "You are one to talk Annabeth; you betrayed Percy, you hurt him… does that mean you never loved him? Or are you a hypocrite?" Then right when I was about to strike down, Percy grabbed my sword from my hands.

"Killing's not the way to go Thalia, she hurt me but death isn't a punishment worth giving. Annabeth, has already paid for her mistakes," Percy motioned to the motionless heap that once was the great god Mark, "She will live on Olympus and restyle it to our taste… She has hurt me Thalia, but I have learnt to let go!" He simply smiled at me and pulled by the hand into the Elevator, and pressed the 600th floor. When the doors opened I flinched; here I was, the birthplace of my nightmares, and the place I swore to never return!

* * *

**Me: Oooo, that sounds e****ery!**

**Thalia: Ugh, i hate that place! But that was kinda fun yelling at Annabeth!  
**

**Me: Yeah i can't believe Percy forgave her!  
**

**Thalia: Yeah, what was that kelp-for-brains? Ya still got feelings for her?  
**

**(Percy Sighs)  
**

**Percy: Of course not Thalia, but i can let go and forgive!  
**

**Thalia: Yeah well i wanted more revenge on Annabeth...  
**

**Me: Oh don't worry, she'll do something completly unforgivable... REVENGE IS ON THE WAY!  
**

**Percy: Why do i have a bad feeling about this?  
**

**Me: Because your gut feeling is right; anyway dear fans please read and REVIEW! (The last part is really important!)  
**

**Thalia: But most importantly, enjoy my freak out on Annabeth!  
**

**(Me and Thalia Laugh like maniacs while Percy shakes his head)  
**

**Percy: Help me!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ten Reviews or i'm not updating! :)**

* * *

**Thalia**

* * *

The wedding was grand, just like I had always wanted it; reversed! The men, including Percy, wore white while I and the girls in the wedding wore black. After we walked into the throne room, the Olympians had already descended their thrones, and bowed even my father the all mighty Lord Zeus although he didn't look too happy about it. When we stood in the center of the room Chaos appeared, and bowed to Percy and I.

"I truly do believe you will do great to this world and turn it into what it should be and bring it to its full capacity, unlike these excuses for rulers could!" Chaos dealt disgusted looks at the Olympians and I laughed at the way everyone looked ashamed. Chaos returned a warm smile, much like the one he gave me the first day I arrived, and snapped his fingers creating two thrones; I thought mine was beautiful, with the intricate peacock and lighting symbols etched into it and the face of Aegis right above where my head would be, until I saw Percy's; It had constantly moving constellations and had horses, tidal waves and the shape of what was obviously earth etched into it. While I gasped, I felt Percy tense and I squeezed his hand in reassurance.

Zeus suddenly gasped and I realized that my engagement ring must have caught light and drawn his attention but he stayed silent with a VERY angered expression on his face. I laughed and took my throne beside Percy. The lack of the rest of the thrones made the room seem empty and hollow.

"I believe we have some celebrating to do?" Hestia asked. She, Aphrodite and Hecate seemed to be the only gods who didn't seem to be fazed by what happened… or mad for that matter. Aphrodite squealed and snapped her finger; suddenly a large isle was down the middle of the throne room and Percy was suddenly transported to the other end of the room. Zeus grumbled and walked me down the Aisle.

My dress was beautiful and fully black; it was tight up around my chest allowing me to look the perfect weight, not to skinny not to fat, and after the waist it just puffed out. It had a slight train but only about two feet behind me, but my favorite part were the beautiful ruffled swirls and shapes that enveloped the dress. (.ca/imgres?q=puffy+black+wedding+dress&start=178&um=1&hl=en&client=firefox-a&rls=:en-US:official&biw=1366&bih=603&addh=36&tbm=isch&tbnid=zi8hrRNemqdneM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=GDbliol_t37CvM&imgurl=&w=400&h=300&ei=mrigT5nLFcjJiQK6nqzbAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=610&vpy=99&dur=1325&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=114&ty=94&sig=102855797098193949080&page=6&tbnh=135&tbnw=179&ndsp=33&ved=1t:429,r:20,s:178,i:47)

"… And I don't think I would be sane without you Thalia; I would have strolled in here and killed every one of the Olympians without thinking twice not to mention Annabeth!" I looked off to the side and saw Annabeth complaining to her mother about something, but I was too happy and busy with my wedding to pay any heed. Finally it came to my turn, "Percy, you have always been one of my loved ones. When I took the hunter deal, I knew I was in love with you but I also knew you were in love with Annabeth and I thought it better not to interfere. I was sad for a long time and drowned out my sorrows with hunting; it was an escape. But I guess my mourning was a waste since it seems the fate had something else planned that I am willing to bet no one here expected," I took a second to look around at all the nodding faces of guests and Olympians. "Down there, I was ready to kill those who hurt you, since it was because of them that I saw a side of you I don't want nor like, but you showed mercy… looked like I got through to you after all. You used to be Annabeth sea weed brain, but she obviously didn't appreciate the Kelp-for-brain that was in the heart, and I want you to be mine!" Percy smiled a crooked grin that made me melt and now came time for the vows.

"Percy Jackson," I just realized it was Apollo who was the preach and I almost fell on the floor laughing but I held myself together, "Do you take Thalia Grace to be your wife, and promise to be true in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. Do you promise to love and to hold her in all the days of your Eternal life?" I started getting a bit panicky and this, there were so many things that could go wrong.

"I, Percy Jackson, do take Thalia Grace to be my Husband… I mean wife, and I promise to be true in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I promise to love and to hold her in all days of my Eternal life!" He looked down at me and I smile, _once Kelp-for-Brains always Kelp-for-Brains! _Then I suddenly realized it was my turn; the nervous butterfly's soon turned into anticipation as I took up the vow.

"I, Thalia Grace, do take Percy Jackson to be my husband, and I promise to be true in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I promise to love and to hold him in all the days of my Eternal life!" Apollo smiled and announced, "You may kiss the Bride!" Percy leaned in and I met him half way, my lips craving the feeling of his against mine. Then finally they met and I could feel electricity charge through us and I could hear a few happy cheers but not many; I didn't care! I could still smell the ocean and salt and I could taste it too and I could swear I went numb with sensation.

Finally, we pulled away and I was still in Percy's arms. I looked over and saw Hestia smile from ear to ear almost jumping up and down next to her hearth, slowly I leaned in and whispered, "Looks like at least one god likes us," Percy nodded, "She was always my favorite!" Then behind Percy I saw Annabeth staring hungrily!

* * *

**Me: That dress is B U T FUL!**

**Thalia: And it looked especially good on me! :)  
**

**Percy: Aw you look good in anything!  
**

**(Me making gagging hand motions)  
**

**Me: Ok well, let's get this over with before it get's too heated up in here; Ten Review or i don't UPDATE! Bye now!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ooooo, i think you guys will really like this chapter! :)**

* * *

**Third POV**

* * *

Annabeth stood out away from the group as she watched Percy and Thalia make their vows… but truthfully she was staring at Percy. He looked amazing in his tux; his untamed black hair stood out against his white tux and his green eyes… there was no way to describe them! _That should be me!_ Annabeth thought bitterly, thinking about how she could probably get him back… he did love her after all and she could probably regain that affection from him. Sometime during the wedding, Athena had found Annabeth and started scolding her, although it didn't look like her mother was too happy with the wedding either.

"No Annabeth!" Her mother hissed, quietly so as not to disrupt the wedding. "But mother, he used to love me and he probably could again I just need sometime is there anyway…"

"No Annabeth!" She told her more sternly this time. "You know very well that it is your fault we are losing our thrones in the first place!" Annabeth looked down but not one bit of shame was on her face. "But I could bring you back, I could convince him! He has never been able to say no to me!" Her mother wavered a little bit before retaining a small piece of her sanity. Athena simply shook her head, "He was never able to say no to you because he was in love with you… but in case you haven't noticed he is in love with someone else!" She motioned over to the happy couple and Annabeth knew her mother was right but she wouldn't admit it to herself.

Athena, realizing this turned to walk away but mumbled one last thing; "Do what you think you must… but I thought you were wiser than this!" And her mother flashed back to her seat. Now usually that last part would have gotten to Annabeth, but it didn't; her mother had given her the okay… she had to start planning, planning to pull Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace-Jackson apart!

* * *

Percy had chosen out the song for the newly wedded couple to dance to and in Thalia's opinion, it was perfect!

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)_

The songs name was Thunder, by Boys like Girls. She could feel the truth in the song on Percy's side, she could feel the real reason he had chosen this song,

_Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried, I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes_

This was referring to the first day they were reunited and how he couldn't understand why Chaos had let her stay, and he tried to find the truth in her eyes but he couldn't and he didn't know why but it was just too painful!

_I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside,_

In the beginning he was worried and confused about what was going on… most of the people from Chaos' domain knew him as the cold macho guy who rarely talked, so they started to panic when they noticed his sudden change.

_I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out_

After a while he started to have suspicion's about what it was he felt and he started getting panicky, thinking that it couldn't be possible, he was supposed to hate everything from his past not… this!

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

But after a while, Percy started to accept it and he warmed and allowed himself to get close to Thalia, a lot like before he left, but in a different kind of way!

_I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder_

_Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)_

He started to feel like nothing fit anymore, his life was a perfect puzzle everything was expected and pre-planned but everything flipped once he found his 'Thunder'!

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe theres a way out_

But this time he wasn't talking about a way out of his feelings towards Thalia, he meant a way out of all the pain and hatred that rested in his heart, and there was… that way out was Thalia!

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain_

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

He wanted Thalia to know how he felt the pain she felt just by looking at Annabeth since she was like a sister to Thalia and he wanted Thalia to know that it didn't matter what happened she was part of him like no way Annabeth ever was!

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa_

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder, and I said  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder

Obviously, Thalia knew exactly why Percy had chosen the song and had understood the truth behind it since she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He smiled through the kiss and deepened it, earning a few 'Awww's' from Aphrodite and her children. When they finally broke apart, Thalia lifted on her tippy toes to whisper in his ear; "I promise to always be your Thunder, and you'll be the Rain… always part of me!" Percy smiled and hugged her tightly and allowed her to go dance with her father.

Percy almost cried since right about then would have been when he would have danced with his mom… but she was dead because of Poseidon and she didn't get to see this day just like she had always wanted to… although she probably always thought it was going to be Annabeth.

"Hey Percy!" Percy turned to see nothing but air and crossed his arms. Annabeth tried to giggle seducing but Percy ripped off her invisible Yankees cap. She simply sighed and stuffed the hat in her back pocket.

"What's up Annabeth?" When Annabeth raise an eyebrow it was Percy's turn to sigh, "I KNOW you didn't come here to wish me a congratulations on my wedding!" Annabeth smiled sadly like she wished she could be happy but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't be!

"You know Percy… we were so well together and we never ACTUALLY broke up so technically we're still together. You know you still love me Percy, and I still love you! I have since the day you left!" Percy tried to pull away but he couldn't, because he knew she was right; he hated it but it was true…

He still loved Annabeth Chase!

* * *

**Me: E-e-e-excuse me?**

**Percy: hehe... yeah? (Nervous)  
**

**Thalia: WE'RE MARRIED!  
**

**Percy: Don't yell at me... it's the author who made it happen i don't run my own life!  
**

**Thalia: How could you?  
**

**Me: I had to get Percy agitated to bring back out the bad so i could do what the title says; make him have revenge!  
**

**Thalia: Oh, well when you put it that way...  
**

**Percy: Please review while i separate the two female wildebeests!  
**


	9. AN

**K… So first off, you guys don't know that he is being disloyal, all he did was admit to himself that he was still in love with her… but what I have planned for Annabeth is a big whooping and she is going to pay… that was just a cliffhanger… sheesh guys have a little faith in your author here!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sheesh i am hurt guys... that you would actually think i'd let that little b**** be forgiven by Percy and walk all over him... i love Percy more than any of you guys so i doubt i would let that slut do that! :( I am HURT!**

**P.S sorry for the short chapter!  
**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

* * *

They stood there for a second and Annabeth started to put her arms around his neck, but he had regained his senses and he pulled away. Percy laughed and Annabeth looked at him in confusion.

"Annabeth, after all that we've gone through I should know you best… but I don't know you anymore. You say you still love me and you have since I left, well then why did we find you at the foot of the Empire State Building holding hands with your boyfriend. You want a relationship Annabeth, but I'm not the one to give it to you!" Annabeth looked up at him confused but he just continued, barely pausing to breath. Annabeth gasped quickly; Percy\s eyes seemed to get darker with ever word he said... maybe Thalia hasn't removed all the bad after all!

"Annabeth, when we were dating I was always second on your 'most important' list while you were always first on mine. Then when you started flirting with Mark I realized something; if a relationship with you was ever going to work, I would have to be above everything else to you… the most important. But I also realized that with you that's impossible!" Percy took a deep breath for the part he was going to say next, since he realized the whole wedding crowd had gone quiet and were listening to their conversation.

"Your right Annabeth, I do still love you…" Annabeth smiled triumphantly, which made Percy smirk, "But I love Thalia more! I'm not yours anymore Annabeth… get over it!" And he turned around to find Thalia smiling. When he reached her, she kissed him deeply and hugged him dearly. When they were done Thalia simply turned to Annabeth and said something that could have been friendly but was as cold as Tartarus itself!

"Well, you better get started there,_ architect of Olympus,_ because you have a lot of redesigning to do for the NEW King and Queen of Olympus!" With that she hooked arms with Percy and they headed off to the guest temple, the one Hades used to use on the winter solstice before he had been allowed a throne on Olympus.

While walking through the crowd Percy saw someone that nearly made him pass out. It was a woman around her mid-thirties. She had long wavy brown hair and had kind blue eyes. She was staring right at Percy with tears in her eyes, and he finally realized who the woman was…

"Mom?" Sally Jackson smiled and ran towards him. Thalia let go of his arm as to let him do the same. They collided and hugged and just clung onto each other for dear life. Finally Percy regained his tongue and started to speak, "B-b-but y-you d-dead…" or at least most of his tongue anyway.

"Well, I thought it would be best to get on the good side of the new King, and thought he would like his mother to be there for his wedding day!" Percy looked up to see Hades standing there behind his mother. "The only catch is she can't talk, but on the way here I realized she speaks perfectly fine through her eyes!" Percy knew Hades was right, and as soon as he looked into his mothers eyes he saw a question, _Are you all right?_ Percy nodded as his eyes swelled up with tears; he would never hear his mother's voice again.

After a long while, Percy turned to the rest of the Olympians and crowd and spoke. "My Wife and I have some discussing to do, about what to do about certain Olympian gods and what to do with the others!" With that they left, but Percy could feel the confusion emanating off the crowd and it made him smile… obviously Thalia felt it too!

* * *

**Thalia: oh... maybe i should apologize after she wakes up!**

**Percy: That was uncalled for Thalia!  
**

**(Thalia looks over at heap and broken chair)  
**

**Thalia: She was having that *()$&$^# walk all over you and made you not get angry!  
**

**Percy: Your almost as bad as the Fans... have a little trust in our author here like seriously!  
**

**Thalia: Your right!  
**

**Percy: well, there's one last thing to say...  
**

**Thalia: Do i have to?  
**

**Percy: It's the least we could do!  
**

**Thalia: Fine, please Review. Their pretty blue words at the bottom... yup yup those just click there we go that's right... all apologies for doubting the author accepted! :)  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**k, so there is a bit more Annabeth drama in this chapter i hope you guys like... so yeah and tell me what you think about the Cliffhanger at the end!**

* * *

**Percy**

* * *

We sat there; legs intertwined staring up at the open night sky. Her head rested lightly on my shoulder, her black hair falling in her face in small strands, her breath small and fragile. I smiled to myself thinking about the conversation we had just had.

"_So… when did you find out you loved me?" I asked her, my arm wrapped around her protectively. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek before answering._

"_It was before I became a huntress I'll tell you that!" I looked at her confused and she laughed but she continued, "But I could see you were in love with Annabeth and you would be happy with her and we never had a chance!"_

_Now it was my turn to laugh, "Yeah well it looks like the Amazing Pinecone Face was wrong! About two things at least; that I would be happy with Annabeth and that we would never have a chance!" Thalia smiled and snuggled closer to me. "You still love her don't you?" I hesitated, and then slowly nodded, "But not as much as you! She was my first love, and I can still see the good in her, even if the bad shines through!"_

"_When did you figure out you loved me?" I thought about this for a bit. "I think I always have but I only realized it when you were the only one there for me and I realized that was something Annabeth never did!" Thalia seemed to think this over for a bit. I then realized she was sleeping so I kissed her on her forehead. She smiled and whispered, "I love you!" I smiled, "I love you more!" she opened her eyes slightly and replied, "I love you most!"_

After a while, I carried Thalia back to our temple and gently laid her in our bed. I went to the kitchen to grab cereal. No we didn't need to eat, but would you give up the taste of chocolate cereal if you didn't have to? I sat at the island, and ate in silence, that is… until I heard her!

"What does she have that I don't?" She asked, but I found a snide remark easily.

"Modesty, Humbleness… any other stupid questions?" Annabeth removed her New York Yankees cap and stared at me. "I want you back Percy!" I sighed… was she never going to give up?

"Now that I rule the world sure, but before I was just your play boy!"

"Come on Percy" Annabeth leaned across the island to touch my arm, but I jerked away.

"Get away from me Annabeth! I don't want you… I don't love you anymore!" She flinched for a second before returning to her, 'I know you want me' look.

"I don't want a power thirsty b*tch as a girlfriend much less a wife! Get out of my house and GET. OUT. OF. MY. LIFE!" I could feel a strange sort of energy circling my body and when I looked down I saw black smoke emanating off my body like snakes. Apparently Annabeth saw it too because she looked scared as Hades.

"W-what happened to you Percy? What happened to your fatal flaw; Loyalty?" I just laughed, was she really that stupid? "My fatal flaw is Loyalty to the ones I love; I don't love you anymore Annabeth… GET OVER IT!" With that Annabeth disappeared and I blacked out.

I woke up with a pretty girl with long black hair and pale skin spoon feeding me something that strangely tasted like my moms homemade blue chocolate chip cookies. _Ambrosia!_ Thalia smiled, "Look, the sleeping dead finally awakes! Morning Kelp-for-Brains!" She kissed me gently on the lips and I smiled behind it.

"Now, now, no time for make-outs… we have a meeting with the ex-Olympians! Hurry and get dressed, you can tell me why I found you passed out on the kitchen floor this morning on the way over!" It took me only five minutes but Thalia still beat me. I draped my arm around her shoulders and we headed out the door.

"So, you gonna tell me how you got on the kitchen floor." I smiled sadly and started on the story I knew she wouldn't like. Low and behold I was right.

"That little b*tch! She can't just do that!" I pulled Thalia in closer to me and kissed the top of her head. Her anger could easily be read by the stiffness in her body. "Come on Thalia, we don't want the ex-Olympians to see us angered do we?" Thalia smiled and relaxed a little bit in my arms.

"We have decided on who may keep their positions, but not as Olympians… as minor gods!" The ex-Olympian gods fidgeted in front of mine and Thalia's thrones. Thalia spoke up first, "Artemis, you may keep your hunters group and your title only you will become a Minor God!"

"Next, Hermes. You will keep your title as well as be the god of Wisdom."

"WHAT? I'M THE GODDESS OF WISDOM!" Athena yelled in outrage. But I calmly stated, "You were the goddess of Wisdom… you're not anymore!" Athena looked shocked and seemed like she wasn't expecting me to say something like that.

"The next following gods I name will keep their title but will be down graded to minor gods; Hades, Hephaestus, Hera, Aphrodite and Zeus. The rest of the titles of the soon to be faded gods will be awarded to Thalia and me!"

Poseidon stepped forward with worry and concern in his eyes, but only for himself, "Son… why would you fade your own father?" I laughed at the seriousness in his expression. I was about to answer when Thalia answered for me.

"Maybe, because you killed his mother then disowned him after he saved your," I covered Thalia's mouth still laughing, and soon she joined in. When we finally calmed down I spoke calmly, "I wish to talk to Hestia please. These are your last few moments before fading, please take the next few minutes to say your good-byes to your family's!"

"Yes, Lord and Lady? What do you wish to talk to me about?" Hestia asked bowing before us. I smiled warmly at my favorite goddess, "I'm still your Champion Hestia, there is no need to talk to me as anything less, and when I told Chaos about your being the kindest being on this world he conceded in me that he needed companionship!" After I finished my sentence, I could see shock in Hestia's eyes and not long after Lord Chaos appeared.

"My Lady Hestia, you are as warm and loving as the Hearth, everything a true queen should be," Chaos spoke and I could swear I heard nervousness in his voice, "Hestia… will you be my wife?"

* * *

**Me: Sorry for the late update, i was bedridden for a few days...  
**

**(Glares at Thalia)  
**

**(Thalia shrugs)  
**

**Thalia: It was all a big misunderstanding! Besides, it's not my fault you had Annabeth comin' all over my man!  
**

**Percy: Can you guys just get along... your both important to me!  
**

**Me: Aww, Perce... really?  
**

**Thalia: Okay, Percy... who's more important to you?  
**

**Percy: Uhh...  
**

**Thalia: PERCY! It should be obvious... wife or the author?  
**

**Percy: But without the author you wouldn't be my wife!  
**

**Me: Oh, you just got told!  
**

**Thalia: Shut up wannabe!  
**

**Me: Okay... that's it EX-hunter! Your soooo dead!  
**

**Percy: Please Review! Thanks!  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry for short chapter**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"WHAT ABOUT APOLLO?" Artemis shrieked. She was shaking so bad that it was obvious that she actually cared about her brother. There her brother stood and for once he had no sign of cockiness in his expression.

"YOU CAN'T JUST LET APOLLO FADE, I MEAN SURE HE'S MY ANNOYING BROTHER BUT I DON'T WANT HIM TO DISSAPEAR!" Percy seemed to notice their accident and started talking to himself.

"Ah, Sh-" Thalia covered Percy's mouth and chided, "Now Percy you shouldn't swear in front of other people! Sorry Apollo we completely overlooked you… you may keep your title and you may be a minor god along with your sister!" Thalia smiled at Apollo and he instantly returned to normal.

"Wow… what a day! Who would have thought that the gods wouldn't have put up a fight?" Percy asked lying on the sand near their temple. Thalia lay beside him, "Yeah, or that your dad would think that you wouldn't fade him! Wow and after all that he did!"

Percy just shook his head, and then he looked to Thalia smiling, "I love you Thals!" Thalia could feel the butterflies fluttering around her stomach.

"Chaos' wedding is soon, we should probably start getting ready. Percy nodded and he and Thalia left in different directions to change form their bathing suits to change into their wedding cloths.

"Congratulations Hestia! I'm so happy that it will be you and Chaos! You guys are like perfect for each other! You were always like my second mother and Chaos has been more my father than anything!" Hestia smiled warmly and hugged Percy showing him lots of love!

"And you my son… now let's get ready for the wedding!" Hestia said.

* * *

**Me: Hey guys... tell me what you think of this? I'm trying to get it published!**

I guess I could always blame it all on my mom, and how she left before properly preparing me for what they would do, for not explaining what my talent would do to

the normal life every normal teenager wants. But that wouldn't be fair since my mom never knew it would work, she just always thought if you believed hard enough it

would work. She never planned her death bed, and with her gone there was no one I could share it with; my dad was really my only choice since my mom told me I

couldn't tell anyone but she also told me my dad wouldn't be able to handle it well at all. So there I was a young 15 year old, just starting in a new high school with an

unusual talent and there was nothing I could do about it.

**Thalia: I hate it! It sucks!  
**

**Me: I'm sirious! I really want to be writer some day and i really want to know what you think!  
**

**Percy: I think it's great don't worry about what she says!  
**

**Thalia: Disagreeing with me again?  
**

**Percy: N-no!  
**

**Thalia: Yeah right!  
**

**Me: If Thalia and you get a divorce, can i marry you?  
**

**Percy: ... your not helping!  
**

**Me: Read and Review about both stories!  
**


	13. AN, again sorry!

**Me: K so here's the deal... there's this _person_ Anonymous, who started giving me a hard time about copyright and blah blah blah!**

**Thalia: And i'll have you know i am VERY happy with the story i am in right now!  
**

**Percy: It wasn't noble or honorable at all!  
**

**Me: Anyway, it would have been nice if they had logged on then i wouldn't have to say this in front of EVERYONE!  
**

**Thalia: Everyone...  
**

**Me: So i say this for her...  
**

**I DON'T OWN PJO OR MOA OR ANYTHING FROM EITHER!  
**

**Percy: I just realized something...  
**

**Me/Thalia: What?  
**

**(Percy smirks)  
**

**Percy: Your getting along... no chair smashing, no fighting over me!  
**

**Thalia: Aw, Shit!  
**

**Me: Damn!  
**

**Percy: Tell us what you thought about Mr (or Mrs) Anonymous here!  
**


	14. Chapter 12

**Have you noticed how smiley faces and hearts don't work? It makes me ANGRY!**

**ENJOY! :)  
**

* * *

**Thalia**

* * *

The feast after the wedding was amazing and Percy was just so happy! In his eyes, he had just received a new family; not necessarily to replace the other, but to help him move on. I had gone to go say my congratulations to Hestia on her wedding, and we were hitting it off fairly well might I add. I felt like part of a family and Hestia treated me like her daughter! Percy was right; Hestia had that affect on you, and she became the mother I never had!

I gave a quick glance over towards Percy and Chaos to see Hecate talking to Chaos but Percy wasn't there. She was one of the few minor gods we decided to keep, although she and Percy had never been very fond of each other, I convinced him as soon as I told him that it was her who opened the portal to send me to him. They seemed to be talking about something important but I tuned out and payed more attention to Hestia.

"I never thought I would break my vows… especially not with the master of the Void!" I laughed, and shrugged, "Yeah, well I bet you never saw me and Percy ruling instead of the Olympians either!" She raised her glass in a motion clearly stating touché. We laughed and drank, and just plain talked. We had just led ourselves out to the dance floor and were dancing… well not the most ladylike way but that's compared to Dionysus we looked sober!

We were in the middle of a much pumped up song when my husband pulled me away from Hestia and started dancing with me. Dancing soon led to a make-out scene behind one of the pillars. I could smell the alcohol heavy on his breath but I shook it off; he could probably smell it heavily on me as well.

We somehow found ourselves back to our temple and the kissing resumed. Then Percy was lying on top of me and I heard him groan behind the kiss.

"Thalia… are you sure?" I grinned up at the drunken face of my only love.

"Yeah," I replied, "I'm sure!"

I woke up with my head lying on a most comfortable pillow I had ever felt. An arm wrapped around me and I looked up to see the sleeping face of my husband. It took a few minutes but finally he started to stir. He blinked a few times, trying to remove the sleep from his vision. He smiled at first then brought a hand up to his head.

"Ouch, uh man this is a hangover Apollo would be jealous of!" I gave a small laugh then nodded in approval. We lay there together for a bit, thinking about the night we had and the thing s we had done, but neither of us regretted it.

After a while we finally got out of bed and got dressed, heading out to do nothing in particular except stroll around the streets. Once again I saw Chaos and Hecate talking, except this time Percy saw it too.

"You keep on going; go buy something special; I'll catch up with you soon!" He kissed the top of my forehead but he seemed a little distracted and not putting his full emotion into it. But I did what I was told; I had a feeling that at least for today I should be a good wife!

* * *

**Third Person POV**

* * *

Chaos couldn't believe it… it was supposed to be the best night of his life; he was finally getting married when Hecate came and told him things that would chatter his night.

He stayed up all night thinking about what he should do. He had told Hecate to keep him updated but it didn't take away the problem of what to do about it. It wasn't hard to tell Chaos was distracted, but Hestia was extremely worried! _Percy was right!_ Chaos thought. He was unsure about Percy's judgement at first but he then realized that Hestia truly was the perfect Queen… not to mention wife!

The words Hecate said rang out through his ears, so he went out to walk through the market to calm his nerves, but who does he bump into other than Hecate.

"Lord, there is more new upon _it_!" Chaos shuddered just thinking at what was going on. They talked for a while as Hecate told him how the person had bought the potion from her store but she didn't even think to put it all together. She just kept apologizing, and Chaos just kept repeating it wasn't her fault.

"What's going on?" Percy stood before them with his arms crossed, worry clear on his face. Hecate looked at Chaos and could see that there was indecision inside him so she excused herself and left back to her stand at the market.

Chaos stood unsure of what to say; should he tell Percy? It could crush him… especially when he hears who they suspected did it. It would bring out the bad back out of Percy, but Chaos knew that if he was going to be someone Percy looked up to he had to tell him the truth; if he couldn't tell someone like a son to him who could he tell?

"Percy… there's something you need to know!"

* * *

**Me: Oh... what's Chaos gonna tell him?**

**Percy: Well looks like none of us know! :(  
**

**Me: Cheer up! Hey... don't look at me like that... i'm not a lemonhead!  
**

**Thalia: And i appreciate that, i like my private moments with Percy... private!  
**

**(Thalia smiles seducingly at Percy)  
**

**Me: Ah... GAG! Sireously guys... get a room!  
**

**Percy: Your just jealous!  
**

**Me: That it isn't me and you yeah... but if you meant me and Thalia... you can keep her!  
**

**Thalia: Are you saying you don't want... all of this!  
**

**Me: Yeah, that's exactly what i mean! GAG!  
**

**Thalia: Well Percy got a pretty good piece of-  
**

**Me: Enough... i'm still recording this you know! Anyway, please review everyone and don't ask me to do any lemons... that's just (in my opinion) gross!  
**


	15. Chapter 13

**I Don't own PJO or HoO**

* * *

**Percy POV**

* * *

I stumbled back. I felt like I had been punched in the gut and winded. It couldn't be possible, it wasn't possible and yet it had happened!

"But… but how Chaos?" The man who had taken me in when I was weakest just set a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down, so I took a deep breath and didn't look back into his eyes until I was calm. He smiled, but there was a mixture of confusion in his smile; sadness, pity, love.

"Don't anger yourself too much Percy; it was not like it could have been avoided." I nodded and looked off to see Thalia trying on a blue-ish green dress that made her eyes look extremely pale in comparison. The dress flowed down to her ankles and hugged her perfect hunter's body. I realized I would have to leave her and I dreaded it.

"How long until we leave?" I asked without any emotion pouring into my voice. That was how Chaos knew I was upset and followed where my gaze had recently been. As he saw Thalia his scowl deepened like he sensed something that only upset him more but whatever it was he refused to say. I shrugged it off and waited patiently for his answer.

"Three months, to train, recruit and… say your good-byes!" Then Chaos disappeared into darkness, which was not what left me speechless; what did he mean by say my good-byes? Did he mean it on a deep level like 'Good-bye forever'? Or like 'Good-bye see you soon?'

**Three months later…**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

* * *

A woman with long black hair and blue eyes leaned into the arms of a man who stood about three inches taller than her. He, also, had black hair but he had sea green eyes instead of blue. They sat there in silence, but not awkward silence more like 'I'm going to miss you while your gone so I'm going to enjoy this silence with you!' Finally, Thalia spoke up.

"Do you have to go?" Percy closed his eyes; he hadn't told Thalia everything and he didn't think he could until he returned even though it pained him.

"Yes." He replied simply, but she only lowered her head in sadness. Percy felt his heart ache and shifted her in his arms and kissed her forhead.

"Hey… I'll be back before you can say 'Kelp-head'!" This brightened the mood a little bit but not enough. Percy was already dressed in his combat clothes and it only made Thalia want to cry. She decided right there, she would tell him.

"Percy I have to tell you something-"

"Sir, it's time!" Percy returned to his emotionless face and nodded to his third in command. Thalia was his second, but Chaos insisted she didn't come and Percy had a feeling it had something to do with what she was about to tell him.

He smiled apologetically at her and gave her a passionate kiss and got up to leave. Thalia stood up with him and waved at the ship while he boarded but as soon as the ship took off, she looked down sadly. She had been fantasizing about it for the two months she found out, '_They would have his beautiful sea green eyes and my long black hair and long legs and Percy's good looks!' _But then Percy told her he was leaving.

*_Flashback*_

_Thalia looked down at her stomach; it had been two months since she found out and she planned on telling Percy that night. She could just picture the child now; if it was a girl, she would have sea green eyes and long black hair with Thalia's long legs and high cheekbones. But if it was a boy, he would have her blue eyes and look just as handsome as Percy._

"_Thalia, I have some… news!" Thalia looked up smiling, but it soon faded as she saw the look in her husband's face._

"_What is it Percy?" She asked worriedly. She couldn't lose him, and he couldn't return he way he was before the monster she had found._

"_I have to… leave, yeah on a mission in a month!" She looked at him with her face obviously showing disappointment, but being the Kelp-for-Brains he was he took it for worry; "No, don't worry… I'll be fine! But Chaos said you can't come!" Percy was obviously worried at how she would react, but for once she agreed with staying behind and somehow Chaos knew._

_She decided not to tell Percy that night, since it was obviously an important mission and if she told him, he would just stay behind._

_*End of Flashback*_

She looked down at her stomach once again. To anyone else it would look like she had gained weight and was just being unhealthy, but she knew better.

Thalia wasn't fat… she was pregnant!

* * *

**Me: I have nothing to say...**

**Thalia: Oh how i miss Percy...  
**

**Me: Um, excuse me?  
**

**Thalia: And ice cream...  
**

**Me: Your wiered when your on your hormones...  
**

**Thalia: Oh how i miss ice cream!  
**

**Me: Okay just click the blue BUTTON (They changed it) and review!  
**


	16. Chapter 14

**Don't hate me!**

* * *

The battle raged around him. Screams teared through the air as souls were swept from the living; leaving behind unfinished dreams and loved ones. Percy was deep in battle with Kronos; he and his troops had been gone seven months spying on the enemy and finally engaging in battle. But the body Kronos had overtaken was one that struck Percy in the heart. Once he first layed eye's on the new Kronos he realized the things he should have noticed before; signs of the transformation. Like the black strands of hair that stood out among the other lighter color, the change in behavior and most of all the gold specks that littered the grey eye; Grey eyes he used to think held so much intelligence and love but now only held anger, hatred and a need for revenge.

Kronos was Percy's ex-girlfriend Annabeth Chase; the other savior of Olympus. Percy had come to the conclusion that when he had made the decision to hand Luke the dagger, allowing Luke to rid the immortal soul of Kronos free of Luke's body that immortal soul turned to gold dust that was there one minute and gone the next.

Chaos told Percy what he and Hecate found out. Before Luke had been discovered as a traitor he went to Hecate and made a very expensive purchase. The potion was made of Drakon tongue and an eye of the Nemean Lion along with many rare herbs. It was a very hard potion to make as it took the soul, any soul be it Mortal, Demi-god, God or even Titan, to be shattered into dust. But the fine golden powder allowed the 'being' to enter different bodies and souls and slowly take control.

Even after the prophecy, Kronos still managed to screw with Percy's life; his relationship with Annabeth was so Kronos could get to him, the betrayal of his father was just so Kronos could get to him. Once Poseidon faded that powder that was in his 'immortal' spirit left, completing the soul of Kronos in Annabeth making her like Luke, only Percy knew that unlike the fallen hero, Annabeth was unreachable.

CLASH! The screech of metal could be heard across the battle field including the heavy smell of death and decay. Percy hung on defense, still trying to make sense of everything he had learned over the last course of seven months. Kronos had the same style as Annabeth did when they would fight at camp, even before any problems of the prophecy came up. But this time, Percy was determined to win even though if you based the odds on their previous fights Annabeth always won.

_Duck! Swing! Block!_ It went on like this for what seemed like a long time each beading heavily in sweat trying to give the final blow. Finally Kronos brought her knife up in a striking position, but Percy who was too indulged in his thoughts that he made the wrong block and was brought down with his back on the ground and her knife at his neck.

"Too bad _Jackson, _even after godhood you still haven't gotten any better." Her voice was old powerful and ancient but mesmerizing all the same. "This is too easy; one strike and I rid of you, and your child!" But Percy snorted; this was supposed to be Annabeth so wasn't Kronos supposed to be smart?

"Your wrong _Kronos,_ I don't have a child."

"Not anymore you won't!" Percy's eyes widened as realization dawned on him fear racking his body. The wedding bond he shared with Thalia; If Kronos stabbed him in the stomach and killed him, he wouldn't kill Thalia but if she was pregnant she would kill the baby.

"Say your good-bye's _ex-_savior of Olympus!" Right when Kronos brought her knife in a sweeping motion towards Percy's stomach, he said three words to the stars, "Σας απαλλάσσει" **( A/N I release you)**

There was a quick pain but only brief as Percy felt his soul turn to silver dust and carried back up to the universe as the heat of his body that was set as a bomb killed the enemies holding off a war that was un-preventable.

* * *

Thalia shot up in bed, a pain in her heart killing her with every breath. She dreamed she saw Percy die just to hold off a war as long as possible. But some part of her told her it wasn't just a dream and she felt like some part of her was missing. Slowly she pulled the cover off her bed and over her swelling abdomen; she was just over seven months pregnant and was able to feel the kicks.

As she folded the blanket back over neatly she leaned over and smelled her husband's pillow, his scent still as comforting as ever and she knew she was going to need as much of his courage as she could. Taking a deep breath, Thalia closed her eyes and brought her right hand up in front of her scrunched up face. Taking a few breaths she finally opened her eyes only to find tears rolling down her face; her wedding ring was gone meaning only one thing,

Percy Jackson, beloved husband and soon to be father, was dead.

* * *

**Thalia: I-I... (sob, sob)**

**Me: Sh, i know it's okay honey it's okay!  
**

**Thalia: He's the only man i ever loved and he's GONE!  
**

**(Thalia cries on my shoulder and i pet her back awkwardly)  
**

**Me: At least you still have your Child!  
**

**Thalia: Your right!  
**

**(Sniffle)  
**

**(Thalia starts rubbing her own stomach)  
**


	17. Chapter 15

**So i just realized i have...**

**100 REVIEWS!  
**

**Congratulations guys! I love you all sooooo much! I also know that most of you aren't very happy with Percy's... um...  
**

**Death.  
**

**Well, that's what makes my story original and that's what keeps you coming back for more so stay tuned and btw's Percy's not totally out of the story. *wink*  
**

* * *

'Beep, Beep'

The constant ringing of my alarm clock was enough to drag me out of my dream. Not that I minded. For the most part I dreaded the thought of sleeping, because of the haunting dreams I always had of a man with black hair and sea green eyes. The most common was of his death, but there were some about a woman with raven black hair and electrifying blue eyes.

Sister Mary Saint came up with a theory; God was bestowing upon me the pain of another to see if I was strong enough. But I didn't think so. I don't really believe in God or Jesus, but I was put in 'God's house of the Special' but truly special meant 'unwanted'. What are these people stupid? If we really were special our parents would have wanted us. I never knew mine; I'm not even in the government's records or the hospitals. Apparently I'm not supposed to exist!

I looked over at the clock on my nightstand; 6:00. Slowly I pulled myself out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom and cranked the water all the way hot. Water temperature never really bothered me, in fact I felt way better and energized after any contact with water. Another thing Sister Mary tries, and fails, to explain.

By the time I exit the bathroom I'm in full gear, allowing my brain to actually function, regaining memory; like that I set my alarm an hour ahead so it was really 5:00 when I woke up. It was an easy method; my brain knows that 6:00 is the minimum time to wake up if you're fine with sticking your hair in a ponytail, which I'm honestly not. It takes me at least an hour to shower and pick out clothes much less put on makeup and blow dry.

"Brenna! Hurry up, we are about to start!" my roommate Ailsa called from the doorway. I groaned, not wanting to have to do this all over again; the same morning routine everyday and the same boring things.

In the morning we all got ready for the day and headed down to the church building were we did our prayers. After praying to god and thanking him for all that he has 'done' for us, (I mean seriously… I think we decide what we do for ourselves and even if God did exist, he wouldn't interfere), we head to our first class which is, you guessed it; Religion!

I checked my reflection in the mirror one last time before rushing out the door. My white hair, which was as white as snow, was French braided at the side from the top of my scalp. I had a subtle touch of mascara just to make my face longer and a dap of cherry lip gloss. The church bell started to ding so I grabbed my cashmere scarf and flew out the door.

I slid into the seat beside Ailsa right before the priest began. "Took you long enough." Ailsa was from Africa, so she was black and had a strange accent but I got used to it after she tutored me for a few months.

"Sorry, two hours to get ready and I'm STILL late!" After that I let out a string of curses which Sister Samantha glares at me for before returning to the prayers. I sigh, this was not the life every girl wants; to make it worse it was an all girls orphanage which means that the dream of being that special someone's goddess is not an option. The nuns at our orphanage expect us to follow their example and become nuns as well, 'fat chance'.

Suddenly it came again. Another vision. More like a mental conversation though. There he stood, his black hair ruffled and his sea green eyes wild. He wore battle armor and was standing tall with a proud smirk on his face.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou…" I continue on and on as he just chuckles.

Finally I regain my composure and look strait at him, "How do you always know when we are doing prayers?" I place a hand on my hip and raise my blonde eyebrow.

"I was never one for religion either; especially since I found out when I was twelve they are all fake."

"How can you prove something is fake when you can't see it!" I countered, a smirk playing on my lips.

"You see something more powerful than that of the religion."

"Like what the Greek gods?" I scoffed. This guy was an idiot, I mean seriously I didn't believe in god, but I don't believe in any other gods either.

But the man just smiled, "Exactly!" The smile stayed plastered on his face until thunder was heard in the background where it turned into a sad smile, like he was remembering something that once brought joy but now just brought pain. I felt an odd sensation like I HAD to comfort him like it was the least I could do.

"She's waiting for you." I stared up at the man, confused. 'Yup, definitely bonkers.' I thought.

"Who's waiting for me?" I asked, curious. He smiled warmly before replying, "Your mot-"

My eyes sprung open just as it was my turn to exit the church. 'Was he going to say my mother?' I thought. No, it wasn't possible. They looked up all people with the last names Grace but the only woman they found was a woman who died, like, a bazillion years ago. She had a daughter too, but she went missing for three years when the police finally found her corpse in a dumpster. Actually I had two last names when they found me; Jackson and Grace. It was left up to the nuns to decide which I would take, and it didn't take them very long to decide. They would do anything to get on gods 'path to heaven' even though most of them are anything but good.

So I became Benna Grace.

* * *

**Me: this is just the begining! (Rubs hands together evily)**

**Benna: Hey, Mrs. Author...  
**

**Me: Yes.  
**

**Benna: Who's the man i was talking to ?  
**

**Me: (sing-song voice) I can't tell you!  
**

**Benna: Oh yes you can and you WILL!  
**

**(Grabs me by the collar of my shirt)  
**

**Me: Wow, you really are your mothers daughter...  
**

**Benna: What about my mother? Do you know her? TELL ME!  
**

**Me: To learn that, my dear child you must stay tuned!  
**

**Benna: UGHHH!  
**

**Me: now much to my dismay, (because the number 100 looks so beautiful on the review part), Review please and hopefully we'll make it to... 150, maybe even 200! OMG LOVE YOU GUYS!  
**

**Benna: (evil planning to herself) Maybe we can plan a protest, say we won't read unless she tells me... (gradually get's louder by each YES) YES...YES... YES!  
**


	18. Chapter 16

**Here ya go...**

* * *

I don't know what made me, gave me that impulse to listen to the man in my dreams, but I soon found myself outside of the school. Although he said nothing of the courtyard, there was this sort of, _pulling_, I felt towards the almost magical area.

I truly loved the courtyard, especially on those days when grey clouds would hover over, giving off the sound of thunder and when it would just barely rain. It used to happen every year, twice. Once was on my birthday, and it would make the flowers seem to beam brighter, even though no sun was shining on them, and the fruits on the tree's seemed ripper. (Spelling?) But the second day was nothing like the first, it was March 27, exactly 6 months before her birthday, but instead of making everything brighter, it seemed the world was mourning, as if something tragic had happened.

I breathed in the deep, thick, sweet scent of all the flowers in bloom as I weaved my way through the maze, the one none of the other girls, not even the Sisters, dared to enter. For as long as I could remember it was said that there truly was no way out, or no end to the hedge maze, but on my 13th birthday I proved them all wrong.

One of the older girls, Alexandria, had been making fun of me; joking about how I must have been an illusion and that it was pointless to talk to me, because it was like talking to air, something non-existent. I had dealt with this sort of thing for years, ever since Father George decided to announce to everyone, that we had a miracle inside our 'humble home' and that miracle was me.

I don't know what it was, but that time what Alexandria said didn't settle well with me. So when the 'diabless', one of the Spanish orphans, Arianna, gave her the name when Alexandria would mock her thinking she couldn't understand English, left to get ready for bed I rushed out of the door, and down the steps. Tears blurred my vision as I just let my legs carry me as far as possible when I found myself right at the entrance of the maze. I don't know what it was, but something compelled me forward, through the thick hedges, a voice directing left, right or forward, and I eventually found myself in the most beautiful place I had ever seen, not even comparing to the known courtyard.

Everything was sweeter, prettier, happier, and I knew this would be the perfect place to calm down. As I was looking around in wonder I sat down on a stone bench that stood at the very back giving a very beautiful view of the rest of the grove. I eventually laid down staring up into dark, star spotted sky I knew I never wanted to go back and as I felt the cold sink through my bones I knew if I stayed out here all night, I would never have to. I smiled a sad relieved smile at that thought before I heard a very faint, very feminine, and a very familiar voice say 'it's not your time'.

I smiled warmly as the memory flooded as if new into my mind while I found myself back into the grove. But as I looked up, still smiling I say a woman with long black pin strait hair that reached her lower back and icy blue eyes that yet seemed to hold warmth. I found myself staring at the woman, trying to place what was familiar about the point of her nose, the angular cheek bones, and the proud, strong, yet broken look in her eyes.

The answer came as all of my breath left. It was the same features I saw when I looked into the mirror, but this woman was more beautiful and I felt almost as if I was in the presence of a goddess.

The woman chuckled lightly; "you have no idea…" she trailed off as my eyebrows crumpled together in confusion.

"But thank you, my looks were what your father would always remind me of…" When I hear father a quick flash of a man appeared through my head, like normal, but this time I could actually remember the features. The strong aura, the chiseled facial features, the beautiful sea green eyes, and for the second time that day I gasped and fell backwards.

Somehow the gorgeous woman had magically appeared behind me and caught me with much more muscle than I thought she had. I tried to stand but nothing my brain was sending was being received so I began to crumple once again. The woman swiftly picked me up supporting my knees and my back and carried me over to the bench to lightly lay me down, just like the first time I had been to the grove.

By the time I was able to recover all I could manage was something along the lines of 'gab hum um duh' for a few minutes before I gave up and simply looked up at her with questioning eyes.

The woman smiled warmly with pride in her eyes. "Oh Brenna, I am so PROUD of you! And he would be too; oh you're so beautiful you have no idea!"

"Not that I'm not totally flattered or whatever but, um, who are you?"

Just at this moment the voice of my father spoke once again, 'Brenna, meet Thalia Jackson, previously Grace and she's.'

"Your mother," The woman, Thalia, finished off, while everything went black.

* * *

**Me: Hey guys, i know a lot of you must be mad, but honestly i have been really down about this story and sort of gave up,**

**Thalia: Momentarily of course you didn't have the heart to keep my daughter and me away for too long!**

**Me: Yes anyway, I've been spending a lot of my time reading on fanfic and i realised just how many reviews these stories get in their first two chapters, and i realized that i'm not really that good cause no one would review,**

**Thalia: Which was rude btw!**

**Me: (rolls eyes) i don't blame you when i re-read my story i was all, gasp, i really suck, then i was like well lets see if they'll review if i don't update but when it didn't happen, *sigh***

**(Thalia awkwardly pats me on the back)**

**Thalia: Um, Brooklyn?**

**Me: Yes Thalia?**

**Thalia: How long do you think Brenna will be unconcious?**

**Me: Aw Thalia are you worried?**

**Thalia: No!**

**Me: It's okay it's just your motherly instincts, but you'll have to wait, and hopefully (as in how many reviews i get) She'll wake up soon!**


	19. Chapter 17

**I know, I know it's been a while... but i have some people to thank because without them i wouldn't be updating...**

**First is one that really touched my heart;**

_**Will.2013: This i for you thx :)**_

_**I actually got a pm from**_

_**Now let's continue :D **_

_**Rose Daughter of Euterpe:**__** Aw your update really made me smile! Thx and your pretty amazin too! **_

_**Valkeriekain (think i spelled it right):**__** Well i've already pm'd you but i'll acknowledge you in public :P**_

_**Dude1998:**__** Well even though your a guest I hope you see this cause your review made me smile sooooooooo much! So your no longer waiting!**_

_**Pingulover:**__** Well okay then. i'll stop if you really think i should. exclamation points only show how excited people become. but i want an appology. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT. WHY. (See why exclamation points are better? Don't worry abut the appology thing btw... joking :P)**_

_**thecarefreeone: **__** Don't worry, no need to appologize! I'm in a much better mood after reading all these comments so urs just makes my day s much better! :)**_

_**Hazel Owls:**__** Their the things brining most people back. Well that and my 'disagreements' with Thalia and Benna. lol thx :D**_

_**The-Purple-Beast:**__** Well, i guess my job as an author is done :D lol well stay tuned!**_

_**Draconic Knight:**__** Yes, and your name is Cleopatra :D no that's not my name... lol a little creeped out.**_

_**Reyna Potter: **__**That's for me to know and you to find out ;)**_

_**K so this is just a filler chappie, just keeping you tagging along :) **_

* * *

"Ugh," I groaned as a massive headache hit like a mountain was dropped on my head. I brought my hands, which seemed so light almost to the point of non-existence, to my temples rubbing lightly trying to soothe the ache that seemed to go beyond my head and more to the outer of my brain.

"Hey, how's it going?" As my eyes opened I saw a woman with black hair, and blue eyes. The minute I saw her, the events of whenever I was awake last came back to me. I slammed against the back board of the bed in which I was laying. I was too weirded out by the woman that claimed to be my mother than my the fact that the floor was made of clouds, or that there was a glass section of my floor that looked onto the Empire State building, or that the room I was in was pink.

Actually that one kind of snapped me to attention. It was more like a slap, it hit me so hard I recoiled. You'd think I was a vampire meeting the **Sunshine **

'AHHH I'M MELTING!'

Okay ya that's an exaggeration…

"What? Brenna? Are you okay?" The woman, Thalia, my mom, looked panicked and for a second I thought I must have done my vampire imitation out loud, and then I realized my face was becoming numb from holding that position for so long.

"T-the room it's P-P-Pink…" even as I said it I could feel different part of my body twitching. "CHANGE IT!" I wailed as I dove to hide under the covers. But they gave no protection what-so-ever considering they, too, were pink.

"TRAITER!" It was all I could do from sucking my thumb and rocking back and forth. 'Just a dream,' I kept repeating to myself, 'just a dream.'

"Oh thank the gods!" My mom exclaimed, "I thought the Aphrodite part in you was going to make you love pink." Thalia turned to the sky and exclaimed "But I overcame it!" Thunder rumbled as she then snapped her fingers and the entire room turned into the theme of a universe beach mix.

The walls were black with the patterns of waves in sea green. The smell of ocean and metal hung in the air as the floor was made out of normal and black sand. Almost all my personal belongings from the orphanage, including the posters of my favorite bands and my stuffed animal trio of a Satyr, a Hellhound, and a eagle. I had them for as long as I could remember and I sure as hell was stoked that I didn't leave them behind.

"So, Thal- *ahem* Mom, where am I?" I asked hesitantly.

"Mount Olympus." She said briefly before looking down and fixing the chain that hung through the hoops of her belt, serving as a belt. As I took a better look, I noticed she had the whole punk thing going on. She had those black earrings made out of the horn of some animal (Idk what to call them) and a black 'Death to Barbie' shirt on with a leather jacket overtop. Her jeans were black and had rips in them all along her legs. Something told me they weren't bought that way.

"So what happened to your jeans?" I asked, trying to relieve the aching tension.

"Nemean Lion attack, those are some tough bastards!" She exclaimed looking up and finally meeting my eyes. But it was there again. The same aching loneliness that I felt I had somehow caused. Looking over Thalia again, though, I couldn't help but notice my mom a rocking sense of style… maybe this wouldn't be to bad.

"So your really my, uh, you know…"

"Mom? Ya, that's me. Thalia Jackson at your service, Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis, Mother of Benna Grace/Jackson and wife of Percy Jack-" Thalia swallowed a heartfelt sob and it was then Benna knew that her mom was not as tough as she looked because that was all it was.

A look.

* * *

**Me: So im pretty tired... i don't have a lot to say...**

**Brenna: You better F**** have something to say, what do you think your readers look forward to?**

**Thalia: Brenna watch your language.**

**Me: Good night guys...**

**Thalia: What the F*ck do you mean 'Good Night'? Your letting down our fans.**

**Benna: Mom watch your language.**

**Me: Man you guys are Bipolar...**

**Thalia: *takes in deep breath to yell at me***

**Brenna: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BIPOLAR?!**

**Thalia: *Nods in agreement***

**Me: J-just chill Brenna. No, no it's okay we dont need that chair. Put down the chair Benna... Benna the chair please!**

**Benna: I'll show YOU Bipolar B*tch!**

**Slams the chair across my head.**

**Thalia: I've raised you well.**

**Benna: *smiles sweetly* I learn from the best! **


	20. An! :)

**It's Christmas Break and I still haven't updated...**

**IM AN OUTLAW!**

**Thalia: You wish, you have to be a true bad-ass to be an outlaw... like me!**

**Me: You cant be an outlaw, ur just a punk!**

**Thalia: YOU TAKE THAT BACK NOW OR I'LL TELL RICK!**

**Me: NOOOOOO!**

**Benna: What are you guys, 5 year olds?**

**Me/ Thalia: ...**

**Benna: I didn't think so.**

**Me: Well the real reason for doing this AN (And i know you guys are kind of p.o but tbh, i'm grounded from my computer... :/**

**Thalia: *Cough, Cough* Loser *Cough, Cough***

**Me: Shut up Thalia! At least i have parents who CARE!**

**Thalia: ...**

**Me: I'm sorry, i shouldn't have said that...**

**Thalia: ...**

**Me: Thalia?**

**Thalia: ...**

**Me: Really? The silent treatment?**

**Thalia: ...**

**Me: Whatever, anyway i'll prob update by tomorrow, if not by the day after AT LEAST! Btw, can you ppl review caracters for Benna's love? I'm stumped... :/**

**Benna: What?! you cant arrange who i marry!**

**Me: I can do what i want... i AM the author...**

**Thalia: She has a point...**

**Me: Of course i do! Anyway Merry belated Christmas!**

**Benna: Your so Positive.**

**Me: Of course im positive, I'm always right!**

**;)**


	21. Chapter 18

**O.M.G did i actually? For really? Legit? I actually updated?! o_0 woah...**

**haha lol here you guys go! :) (oh ya and im looking for a Beta :) )**

* * *

Brenna fell to the floor, gasping for breath, her chest heaving. 200 years and she still hadn't gotten used to the exhaustion that set in after her long training sessions. Her snow white hair was plastered in sticky clumps to her forehead and back. Brenna thought it was a miracle she could still get out of bed every morning, with the 8 hour morning training, a two hour break and then another 4 hours of training.

Technically, that should have been impossible, but so should the fact that she hasn't aged in 200 years but Brenna was a goddess. She ruled over different areas; diversity, snow, tranquility, peace, truth, courage, and beauty. The day her mother announced exactly who and what Brenna was, she thought she was dreaming. This just couldn't be possible, there was no way that the perfect fairy tale every girl dreams of, could be real… and that she of all people was granted it.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't wrap her mind around, not only being a goddess but also the princess of Olympus. Her mother, Thalia, had been truly patient although how Thalia could be so calm was beyond Brenna's comprehension. It was unbelievable, and she kept wondering if she was ever going to wake up, but Brenna knew she wasn't dreaming because the black haired man hadn't shown up yet. Somehow, Brenna felt like something was missing, some part of her newly found family wasn't completely there, and she had a feeling it was the man who was missing.

"Tired?" A deep voice sounded to Brenna's left. Slowly Brenna turned her head, still on the floor. A boy around a year older than her, 17 maybe, standing proud and tall, confidence rolling off him in waves; strong, powerful currents that rolled over Brenna. A silent shiver passed over her spine, but she held it back. Chaos always taught her to hold back strong emotions; they were always the most dangerous.

The boy had black hair, and crimson red eyes. He had a black leather jacket that he loosely wore over a plain white t-shirt, and black jeans with combat boots to complete the look. Brenna's first thought was 'yum', as ridiculous as that sounds bad boys had always been her interest, and you couldn't find a better bad boy than Chaos' assassin.

"Well, Princess are you just going to sit there checking me out?"

Brenna suddenly transported herself to right in front of the unknown boy, her dagger held right under his chin. His eyes were widened in surprise. "Don't call me princess, I am general first, do you understand?" The boy nodded wearily, unsure what to make of the princess, or general.

"Good now, why are you here?"

"Well princess, err I mean General," The boy hesitated at the General's glare. "Chaos said I was assigned to be your protector."

"Excuse me? I don't need to be protected! What does he think I am? A princess? Don't answer that." Brenna said when the boy's mouth opened to make a comment.

"Well if you prefer, I could just be your personal assassin?" Brenna nodded. That was a much more suited title.

Brenna and the boy were walking through the corridors towards Brenna's palace, which the boy requested he assist her on the way. Brenna thought this was ridiculous. She was very much able to keep herself safe, so why would Chaos feel the need to enlist an assassin now?

"So, I don't think I can just go on calling you assassin. What's your real name?"

"Well, if you must know my General, it's Shadow."

"A very interesting name I must say."

"And yours, ma'am?"

"You will call me General. That is my name, and you will call me nothing else."

The boy, Shadow, nodded curtly before kissing Brenna's hand.

"Good night princess." He turned and left, not another word. But Brenna, still shocked, whispered oh so quietly so as not to be heard, "Good night Shadow."

* * *

She was truly unlike others. The princess, who hated that title with a passion, had snow white hair that was pin straight. It was strange to see such a beautiful girl with so many guards up. What Shadow hadn't told the princess was that Chaos actually thought she was too hard, so sent Shadow to break down the walls. Unsure of how he was going to do that, Shadow had never been good with feelings, he had always been a loner. His best idea was just to use his charm to force her walls down, but he wasn't sure how exactly that was going to work either. He suspected that Chaos had also sent him here to learn to, well, feel. Normally, girls swoon around him but this petite girl, standing at 5"7 compared to his 6"1, seemed immune to, whatever it was that the girls like about him. She was truly a complete, and utter mystery.

* * *

**Me: Haha, hey...**

**Thalia: Are you crazy? Why the hell are you just standing there in the open? They have TORCHES!**

**Me: I trust them... they wouldn't hurt their favorite author... haha right? :D**

**Thalia: You make my life great, and i still hurt you. I don't think they care as long as your not dead...**

**Brenna: Thalia has a point...**

**Thalia: Dear call me mommy.**

**Me: o_0 W.T.F... what happened to Thalia? o_0**

**Thalia: what about me? (Twirls dagger close to my face)**

**Me: Hehe, uh nothing... :D**

**Brenna: She's wierded out that you can be nice.**

**Me: Why do you have to be the goddess of truth?!**

**Thalia: I can be nice! (raises chair over her head) See i can be nice this time it Mahagony instead of plastic! I can be nice! (Slams down, knocks me out momentarily)**

**Brenna: Sadly, mommy, that isn't actually being 'nice' its a new way at being cruel.**

**Thalia: Brenna...**

**Brenna: Sorry mom... anyway, let me know what you think of Shadow? He was actually sent to me by Gost83 (hope that's right) but im not sure what i think of him yet... he's too calm im suspicious...**

**Thalia: Your just being paranoid, all that black, youd be crazy not to already be in love with him.**

**Brenna: oh, please...**

**Thalia: (Raises chair over head) don't use that tone with me!**

**Brenna: Another one? how many chairs do you have?!**

***Slam***


	22. Guess what? :O

_**Guess what guys? It's my birthday! This sexy mofo is officially 14! Sadly Thalia is being dragged along with her daughter present shopping for me, which left me a huge mess to clean up since 'Thunder' doesn't like shopping... But don't worry I will be updating soon! :) 3 Bye!**_


	23. Sorry what do you think?

**I know you were hoping for an update, and that will happen soon i promise! Maybe even on ALL my stories ;) but his idea came to me so along with my fan fics i also have to work on this. Can you tell me what you think :) **

* * *

It was cold. It was always cold here, even in the summer. Snow was known to fall as late as mid-March, sometimes in heavy dumps, and then a Chinook would come and clear it all away. But the cold would always stay. Dry, to the bone cold; the kind you couldn't get rid of with a thick winter coat. But people seemed to enjoy it here. I guess it was the tranquility, the peace of being tucked away; hidden by snow by the horror filled reality of what others called life. Here, everyone knew everyone. One of those small towns you describe by naming a known town nearby. To most, we were one of those places tourists stopped on their way to some major attraction, so we didn't get many new people around. And they liked it like that. They had that defense mechanism that helped them blend in. But I never did.

"Mrs. Becker, would you care to join us?" My eyes snapped open. What class was I in? Oh, right. Mr. Lexler's English class. Other kids snickered behind me, but it all floated past. Mr. Lexler looked at me expectantly, as if he was waiting for me to say something. White letters floated on the Black board behind the grumpy English teacher; A Kindled Connection.

Right, I thought, we were supposed to take out that book from the library yesterday. Mr. Lexler had a thing for relationships. I don't mean friendships, or getting along better with your parents. He liked the hard core sappy stuff that had the average teenage girl crying. Looking at him though, you would never expect that of him. He was short. Very short and chubby, but he insisted that he was Stubby. Like that made it any better. He had this bad habit of wearing these plaid eighty bow tie things. Always plaid that drove us all crazy. He had his pants pulled up past his belly button with a batman belt. His eyes always seemed to be focusing on different things, and he was balding.

Majorly. It was enough to give us nightmares after our first class. And no matter how long I would have him as a teacher… I would be forever weirded out. I had this thing with most of the teachers at my school; M= 2c hate. It was a fact. Not one teacher at McBringley High School liked me. They say it's because I don't hand my work in, but I don't hand my work in because they hate me. This school is a playground for bullies. It's almost impossible to walk more than five steps without seeing some poor nerd get shoved into a locker, or a jock and his girlfriend practically groping in the hallway. I float by though. I don't want to get caught up in stuff that doesn't have anything to do with me. And people get that. They let me walk by if they were having a fight, or if they had to pick someone to go up to the chalk board, they never picked me. It might have been the way I dressed, that might have been what started me fading away. My favorite colors were dark; dark 'Navy' blue, dark 'forest' green, dark 'blood' red. The shadows were where I felt comfortable, so I just stayed there. Me and my colors, stayed there.


	24. Yay! A real CHAPPIE!

**Sob sob sob! It's been forever and I feel sooo bad! Truth is I'm finding my story to be extremely long so ya I guess I'm hurrying it along a bit too fast... Well, anyway here it is :) 3**

No, it's not like I have feelings for that Shadow character. He's cocky arrogant and thinks he can do a better job of protecting me than I can. It was the girls like this who went missing in my foster home. Not that he was girly or anything, with those abs, and his face...

But I didn't like him. 100% impossible. So when Chaos came to visit me the next morning, I wasn't shy to give him a piece of my mind.

"What, the foresworn Hades, Chaos?" I exclaimed when he came and sat across from me at the dining room. "Pardon my Greek."

Thalia, or mom, had already finished eating and she was in the gardens, which instead of being full of colour was all black, in a beautiful way. And Shadow, I had no idea where in Hades he was, but I say patiently and waited for Chaos. Why did he have to stick me with Shadow, like, what did I ever do to deserve this?

When I brought this concept up with mom, she simply said "he's kinda cute, be glad you didn't get stuck with Brian." And in a way I guess she was right. Brian was a tree nymph who exceeded in advanced classes of racing. He also just so happened to enrol in every. One. Of my classes.

But it still kind of pissed me off that my mom was right.

"Brenna, dear, what kind of language is that? Surely not of the princess of Olympus."

"You can bet Hades robes it is! Do you know what you did? That boy is a nightmare! He thinks that he's all this and that cause he can wield a sword! Well, haha, jokes on him cause I can too!" I crossed my arms, catching my breath from my short explosion. But Chaos simply shook his head and smiled.

"My dear, dear child. Look in a mirror." And with that burst of spunk, he disappeared. Leaving me and my open mouth catching flies.

~Line Break~

If you ever get the chance to visit Olympus for some strange reason, for example, just hypothetically, a key to the 600th floor appears in your mail and there are directions, do not follow them. Especially if your a scientist... Because I tend to get a little angry and it turns out you can randomly combust.

Just hypothetically, of course.

So lately I've been trying to find other ways to control my anger, and it turns out pacing Olympus is just that. Anger management.

Even though its been two hundred years, nothing up here on Olympus has really changed. Other than the punk water naïds who suddenly think the oil spills are a good excuse to go goth. Even down on earth, things are slow to advance. The little advancements they made, floating cars, floating (actually all advancements are floating, so not too advanced I guess) they look at it like a miracle. Every one of those ideas that led to something actually originated on my birthday.

What can I say... I'm generous. But I still don't exist to them. In fact, because of that, I could go down in my (mandatory) flowing Greek princess gown and my olive reef crown and no one would compare me to a goddess.

So that's what I did. The sun was shining, Greek explanation for that, and the winds were calm, another easily explainable reason for that, so I pretended I was going to be a student at NYC live statue art that they do almost every weekend.

I first stumbled upon it, when mom told me about a childhood friend of my dad's. Her name was Rachel, an she ended up becoming the Oracle, ending any romance there, Thalia would always say. But before any of our crazy world entered hers, she was crazy about art. In fact, one day, when dad and... A girl everyone on Olympus refuses to talk about or mention her name, needed Rachel's help on a quest, she was posing to raise money. When mom told me, I was a bit overwhelmed and I teleported the first place I thought of. City central.

They were holding the same sort of thing and they always have, so every weekend I would go and participate... And today was no different.

There was something nice about just standing there and having people watch you with interest, shock, and admiration. Kids would run up dump money in a can and then wave their hands in front of your face to distract you. Occasionally, I would break focus and do something silly just to make them laugh. And I always felt better after, even though they say the higher you are the fresher the air. I'm not sure that's true, because it seemed pretty damn clear to me.

It had been almost four hours when I saw him standing in the crowds. I guess it was then that I realized just how accurate his name was.

"Shadow." I whispered, my mouth letting it out like a breath. All of a sudden he was beside me, time was frozen.

"Chaos has called us to Olympus, Brenna. It's time."

"Time for what?" I asked confused.

He looked solemn, like he didn't want whatever news he had to shatter the world.

"War."

I guess what he wanted didn't matter.

* * *

**me: well, might not be my finest work but, you know, YOLO, right?**

**Thalia: please, please for all things mercifully Hera, tell me you did not just say that...**

**me: like, for tots! :) I mean I only live once so I can say it... You can't :P**

**Thalia: I'm glad you only live once. I couldn't imagine putting up with you twice.**

**me: you? You can't put up with me? I have to put up with you and your daughter. Talk about nightmare... Did you know i actually wrote YOLO on my inhaler so I would remember to always bring it with me or I would die? People still laugh at me cause of it but you know,**

**Thalia: no, no please don't say it!**

**me: YOLO!**

***Thalia storms off cursing* **

**me: what got into her chastity belt?**

***thunder rumbles***

**Thalia: I HEARD THAT!**

**me: haha ~innocent~ review?**


	25. Lemon?

**Haha well I just decided to make a little authors not because one guy guest has asked me to do I lemon on Percy Jackson. This has not been the first time I was asked this but I'm sad to inform...**

**i am 14. I have never kissed a boy much less 'done it' so sorry that's a no. The most I've ever done was read a Lemon. Hell, I've never even had a boyfriend( lol not pretty enough i guess) so no Lemon. Sorry guest and others.**

**xoxo**

**thalia: ya what do you think she is? A slut? Be ashamed of yourself!**

**me: calm down Thalia, I'd do one if I actually knew what I was writing about. But I don't. **

**Brenna: even I know about it... Damn your slow.**

**thalia: excuse me? And just who have you experimented with?**

**Brenna: um,**

**me: WELL! Time to go :) bye Thalia.**

**Thalia: whatever.**

***Thalia leaves***

**Brenna: Thank you!**

**me: okay guys I might do one about Brenna and Shadow. It depends on how many people want me to so review what you think.**

**Brenna: What?!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, do me a favour? This guy (Ghost83) is kind of my co-author and I encouraged him to write a background story on Shadow's past, because he is the one who gave me the idea of Shadow. We have a lot of surprises but could you go check it out i would appreciate it! :) it's called *Shadow's past I believe. Thx! Luv you guys? :)**

**Jacksonluver101**


End file.
